NCIS: Revenge of Ari
by Michael Tod The 7th Writer
Summary: A dangerous terrorist Ari (by the way frightened to death of butterflies after traumatic experience) is terrorizing the U.S navy and it has to stop. It's on NCIS to stop him. Meanwhile, love is growing between the co-workers in NCIS...
1. No Need For Speed

This is my first fanfic about NCIS so enjoy… I do not own NCIS or any of the characters in it. This is partially based on NCIS episodes and partially my own imagination.

* * *

NCIS: Revenge of Ari

Chapter 1: No need for speed…

It looked like he was driving a Formula 1. Actually, he was driving a normal car. But, the speed…

"No need for speed, boss…", said Tony, using his charm.

"Shut up", said Gibbs.

When they passed David and Ellie were walking by the road.

"It's getting dark, Dave", said Ellie. "Come on, let's go home"

"Okay", said David and they turned around.

They walked back for twenty minutes and somewhere near their home, on the beginning of a forest they saw a human leg, but not just any human leg. When they saw the body, they saw a dead solider, or they thought it is a solider…

"HELP!", Ellie yelled. "HELP!"

_At the NCIS building…_

It was raining in Washington D.C today. Over desks flied a folder filled with papers. It fell to Tony Dinozzo's desk.

"What, boss?", asked Tony, tired.

"This is the first time Gibbs ever invited someone to dine with him", said Kate, coming to her desk.

"Oh! Well, who is that?", asked Tony, happy that Kate's here. When she's here, it's a lot better. His day gets just better. He enjoys teasing her. And she enjoys teasing him. If there is one thing that makes them great friends it's that the both of them love teasing each other and they quite enjoy the both directions of teasing; that completes them.

"Me", said Kate and sat down by her desk.

"Gibbs said that I am the best special agent, so he took me to dinner", said Tony, teasing Kate.

"I never said that", said Gibbs and everybody burst out in laughing, and even him a bit. He didn't smile much. It was kind of creepy. "I said just the opposite of that and I took you to dinner because you were begging me too"

"Hey, that's not nice!", said Tony.

"Get back to work, Dinozzo", said Gibbs and turned to his computer and took his coffee.

"Special delivery from… Starbucks…", said McGee, carrying flowers into the office and giving them to Gibbs. "I met them on the way"

"Roses and lilies. My favorite!", said Gibbs. Everybody was staring at him. "What!?"

"So, what happened?", asked Kate.

"A man Elliot Burton was killed somewhere near _here_", said Gibbs putting down the flowers and showing the place on the Washington map.

"Okay, Kate, Tony, you go in Tony's car. McGee… You'll come with me", said Gibbs and turned around.

McGee swallowed.

"Good luck", Tony said, with a big smile on his face. McGee went to Gibbs, sad.

"I don't know what's worse: driving with Gibbs or driving with you", said Kate.

"Slow down, Caitlyn", said Tony and smiled again (as always). "I'll be driving nicely now"

"Last time you said that, my car hit a tree and a tree fell on it. If we didn't come out back then, we wouldn't be standing here and talking about it now!", said Kate.

"Okay, you drive!", said Tony, angrily. "But, I set the GPS"

"Oh, no!", said Kate.

"Sorry, I set the Gibbs Prank System", said Tony. "You can set the GPS"

"Thank you so much!", said Kate and they went to the elevator.

* * *

**That's it for today. I promise you, next chapter is coming really soon.**

**So, please comment!**


	2. The Fast and the Gibbs

**NCIS: The Revenge of Ari: Starring: Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky. :P I told you it's coming soon. See ya on the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fast and the Gibbs- A Race with Gibbs

_Flashback:_

"_Thank you so much!", said Kate and they went to the elevator._

"Come on!", said Gibbs entering his car. "What are you scared of?"

"Nothing", said McGee and entered Gibbs' car. "Just… Drive slower"

"No can do!", said Gibbs and started his car.

McGee swallowed. Gibbs started driving again like a Formula 1 driver. Once a peaceful road in Washington D.C, now a road to hell.

"Boss…", said McGee.

"Yes, Probie?", asked Gibbs.

"Slow down…"

"Nope!"

Behind them, Tony was driving.

"SLOW DOWN, YOU IDIOT!", yelled Kate.

"I'm not an idiot…", said Tony.

"No, you're not", said Kate. "Your brain is just slower than an idiot"

"Fair enough", said Tony and started driving fast as Gibbs. He was now window to window with Gibbs- car to car.

"Yo, boss!", said Tony. "Want a race?"

"You can bet on it", said Gibbs.

"No, no, no!", said McGee. In one moment, they were on a red light. In the second… McGee was throwing up in the speed fast as speed in which Han Solo was driving the Millennium Falcon. There were curses heard and Tony was just laughing, trying to get closer to Gibbs.

"Boss!", yelled McGee, while the car stunk like barf.

"YES!?", yelled Gibbs.

"I hear something ripping!", yelled McGee.

"WHAT!?", yelled Gibbs. They stopped rashly on the grass. Gibbs and McGee came out of the car and McGee falls on the grass. Gibbs saw a beginning of a forest. He saw a dead body there and a crime scene ribbon. He then looked to the car and saw his flat tire.

"Dinozzo…", said Gibbs angry. He was getting angrier and angrier and angrier and angrier and angrier and popped like a balloon.

"DINOZZO!", he yelled. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Tony was driving his new metallic BMW, because Gibbs got it to Tony for 'job well done'. Tony blamed Kate that she hit her car into a tree, when actually, Tony smashed the car. He said to Gibbs that 'he tried to stop her, but she was drunk' and that 'it wasn't for him, she would be dead by today'.

Gibbs at first didn't believe Tony, but he got Kate drunk, somehow and Gibbs bought him a car. Tony wanted a Mustang, but Gibbs bought him a new car.

So, Tony was driving it and he heard Gibbs screaming 'DINOZZO!'. He smashed the car against a tree and fell out of the car. Kate quickly escaped from the car. The tree leaned to smash the car but then stopped.

"Oh, so now I realize who smashed Kate's new SUV", said Gibbs.

"Sorry?", said Tony, trying to break the tension. "What? I'm just trying to break the tension…"

"Oh, I will break your neck, you little bastard!", yelled Gibbs.

"Okay, we came to the crime scene!", said Kate. "We should all be together now!"

"Well, Tony will be apart", said Gibbs. "No Mustang for you. And Kate gets a Mustang"

"NO!", yelled Tony and fell on his knees. "I BEG YOU! Don't give it to Kate!"

"Kate I will buy you a brand…", said Gibbs.

"No…", squealed Tony.

"..new", continued Gibbs almost laughing.

Tony dropped a single tear, just like Denzel Washington in that movie… You know.

"..Mustang", said Gibbs finally and burst out in laughing. Tony imagined Gibbs like Maleficent in 'Sleeping Beauty' from Disney. He imagined a big evil laughter from a witch, not Gibbs.

"NOOO!", yelled Tony.

"I don't even want a Mustang", whispered Kate to Gibbs.

"Shut up, I'm torturing him", whispered Gibbs laughing.

"Okay", said Kate. "I agree with you"

"Get up, Dinozzo", said Gibbs. "Lots to be done"

"Yes, boss", said Tony and stood up. He frowned at Kate. She laughed.

"What about Probie?", asked Kate. Nobody listened to her. She shrugged and turned to the crime scene. McGee was barfing on the grass.

"Anybody?", he squealed, weak. "Guys… Seriously… Kate… Anybody… Please…"

_At the crime scene…_

Tony was pretty serious now. When Kate said something, he bumped her.

"How did he die?", asked Kate.

"Well, that's on you, isn't it, Mustang?", said Tony.

"Shut up, Hulk Smash", said Kate.

"What's a Hulk?", asked Gibbs.

"Well it's a big green… Actually… I'm not in the mood right now", said Tony and turned to the crime scene. They started taking photos of dead Elliot Burton. Ducky suddenly appeared.

"It looks like he's been stabbed in his right and left leg twice", said Ducky. "And then into the stomach three times. I don't know who this freak is, but obviously he left his weapon in the arm of the victim. He's been stabbed in the arm too"

"Maybe a hate crime?", said Kate.

"Maybe", said Ducky and picked up a kitchen knife from Elliot's hand.

"Elliot was born in Massasaga, Canada, lived in Winnipeg till his age of 18 and then moved to Washington D.C and joined the U.S. Navy according to this documents", said Kate.

"Gibbs gave those documents to me", said Tony. "But, whatever… You know… You're the teacher's pet now…"

"Shut up, troublemaker", said Kate.

_At the lab…_

Abby was looking at some blood samples and sat by her computer.

"Let's play Minesweeper", said Abby. She opened the first field and it turned out to be a bomb. "Makes me laugh every time"

Then, suddenly, she heard something. It sounded like this: _WHAT'S THE SAFE WORD!? Lemonade? NO… NO… Ah…._

"What the…?", said Abby and then remembered. She took her phone and answered.

"Yes, McGee?", asked Abby trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?", asked McGee.

"Oh, nothing", said Abby. "What is it?"

"We need some analysis. Please. I'm sending you the pictures"

"Okay"

She put down the phone. _WHAT'S THE SAFE WORD!?_

"Yes?", Abby answered.

"Can you pick me up?", asked McGee.

"Why?", asked Abby.

"Because if Gibbs drives me, then I'll lose weight"

"Okay", said Abby. "See ya there in… About an hour or two"

"Okay", said McGee.

"Bye!", said Abby and hung up.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review. What's your favorite part? Mine is "WHAT'S THE SAFE WORD!?"**


	3. Don't mess with Kate

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari- Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P MEET ME ON THE END OF THE PAGE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO CBS AND DONALD P. BELLISARIO!**

**WARNING: LOTS OF JOKES THAT ARE NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN! YOU WERE WARNED, CHILDREN WHO READ T-MARKED FANFICS...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Don't mess with Kate

Tony, Kate, Gibbs, McGee and Ducky came back to the NCIS building. When they came into the office they saw a blonde girl standing there with tall dark-haired man.

"We are Ellie Bishop and David Watson", said the blonde girl.

"Well, hello", said Tony. It didn't matter to Tony that she had a boyfriend. All that mattered to him was _the girl._

"Shut up, Flat Tire", said Gibbs and destroyed Tony's ego permanently. "Oh, you're here for the case. Tell me everything"

Gibbs sat down.

"You three… Down! Gym!", he said. "I'll join you later"

"Me?", asked Ducky.

"No, not you", said Gibbs. "You're out of shape for a really, really, really, really, really, really long time"

"Okay, just don't exaggerate", said Ducky, somewhat offended.

_At the Gym…_

Tony, Kate and McGee changed and went down to the gym.

"I'm going to prepare", said Kate and started doing some exercises. McGee swallowed.

"Ooh… She's a tough one", whispered Tony to McGee's ear.

"Wow, she's pretty flexible", said McGee looking at Kate, but Tony wasn't even looking at her.

"Just don't let her catch you looking at her, Probie", said Tony putting on his boxing gloves. McGee was acting like he didn't hear a thing. Then he saw Kate's eyes, fixed at his.

"I… I think she saw me", said McGee and turned to Tony. Tony lift his head to McGee.

"She gave me that look", McGee said a little scared.

"What look?", asked Tony, now looking at Kate.

"That look she's always giving to you", said McGee.

Kate sees them and starts smiling, taking off her gloves after punching a punching-bag.

"Yep, she saw you. You better wear a testicle protector", said Tony and turned around.

McGee swallowed.

Gibbs suddenly came in.

"McGee, Todd!", said Gibbs. "Now!"

"Yes, boss", said McGee and walked, sadly and scared to Kate.

"You, Dinozzo! With me!", said Gibbs. "Okay, you and me in the ring today"

"Are you sure? Because I took some classes"

"Of what?", asked Gibbs.

"Boxing", said Tony.

Gibbs laughed and threw Tony's glove on the desk. He just couldn't stop laughing. Then he said:

"Pathetic"

"What?", asked Tony and swallowed.

"Okay, McGee, we're graveling today.", said Kate. For the 1.000.005th time in his life, McGee swallowed (and yes he counted).

"You wanna gravel?", he asked, scared.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?", said Kate, hitting a punching bag.

"No, just… I did some wrestling in high school", said McGee, feeling egoistic.

"Did ya now?", Kate laughed and threw her glove on the floor. McGee swallowed for the 1.000.006th time in his life now.

Remember that scene from "Batman: Knightfall" comics? Bane – "I will break you!". That's what was going to happen to both McGee and Tony.

McGee looked at Kate, petrified. In one moment he was standing on the floor and in the other he was _kissing_ the floor, if you know what I mean. Then again loving his feet, next moment- kissing the floor. Then again- on the floor kissing it, now with a tongue. Then again and again and again. AND AGAIN!

_TONY AND GIBBS._

They were ready, on positions. In the blue corner there is ANTHONY DINOZZO, our charmer and farmer and dear Italian playboy. In the red corner, it's Leroy Jethro Gibbs, our beautiful (okay we can skip that part) speed racer and a coffee addict. Does he ever sleep, Joe? Who am I talking to?

Bane was whispering sexy, hot stuff into Tony's ear, until now- "I will break you". He was whispering: "Ellie… Bishop… Naked… Imagine her"

Don't worry… He won't be broken. At least his heart will- SPOILER ALERT! Tony was just imagining Bane. And-he always imagines a comic book character before he goes to sleep. I don't know why.

Tony was like dancing with Bane close to him in his imagination repeating: 'I will break you.'

"Woohoo! Come on, get me!", said Tony. Gibbs started hitting Tony, but Tony returned to Gibbs.

"Not bad, Dinozzo…", said Gibbs.

"Thanks", said Tony. "You learned how to box in the marines?"

"No", said Gibbs. "Court doesn't teach boxing"

"That's your loss", said Tony. Gibbs laughed and then hit Tony in his… Testicles and then in the stomach and Tony fell on the floor of the ring.

"They teach fighting", said Gibbs with his fist pointed at Tony. Gibbs' phone rings. He opens his glove with his teeth and slaps Tony on his cheek. Gibbs goes from the ring and Tony laughs.

Kate put McGee on the floor, again she put his arms behind his back and held them tight. Tony came. He crouched. This was the first time Tony felt sympathy and regret for McGee, a.k.a Probie.

"Did I mention that I was handpicked to protect the president?", asked Kate holding McGee's arms tight.

"Five times", said McGee, on the floor, in pains.

"Are you going to take that abuse, McGee?", asked Tony, still crouched, now feeling nothing for our dear Probie.

"No", said McGee in pains. He suddenly turned around and put Kate on the floor. He was now on top of her.

"That's what I like McGee", she said. "Why were you holding down?"

"I would like to be on top of you", said Tony.

"Shut up, Flat Tire!", said Kate and laughed, catching her breath.

"I mean… I never wrestled…", started McGee, but Kate interrupted him.

"..a girl?", asked Kate. "Tony, do I look like a girl to you?"

McGee stood up.

"All I see are two NCIS special agents", said Tony.

"Me too", said Kate, still catching her breath. Now, let's stop for a minute. Slow down. She was so hot (or sexy) to Tony right now, but he still couldn't find a reason. They were good friends, but he wasn't really into her. She wasn't his type of girls. And he was really close to hating her. She gets the Mustang! He killed McGee in his imagination, because he hated his position on Kate right now.

Now, let's continue. Where were we at? Ah, yes. Kate kicked McGee with her feet, together in his testicles and McGee went backwards.

"Oooh", said Tony suddenly.

"Training over!", said Gibbs, while McGee was falling, finally broken like Batman's back.

_At the lockers…_

They all came to the lockers and went to shower- male and female- separated. Tony hated that rule, but he kind of accepted it. In the showers, a man slapped Tony on his butt.

"WHY!?", said Tony and left to change. Everybody was laughing at him. Then the same happened to McGee.

"Nice butt, Probie", said that same man. "Very firm and tight"

McGee went out, angry. He joined Tony in their anger.

"I wouldn't mind it from a woman, you know?", said Tony.

"Me neither", said McGee.

"What?", asked Tony and touched McGee's shoulder. "I thought you were… You were… Timmy… I thought you were gay"

"What? Me? NO!", said McGee and turned to another side. Tony burst out in laughing.

"I'm just kidding, man", said Tony to McGee.

"Well after being beaten up by a woman in the testicles and butt-slapped by a man, I think I don't need your burns anymore"

"Sorry, man", said Tony and turned. "But, when you need me, call me"

"Okay, I will", said McGee politely and went out of the locker room with Tony.

Tony later asked Kate for some hot stuff (baby tonight, as he said) from her locker room and showers. She didn't want to say anything. Her boyfriend Dwayne called her later and nobody else mattered, not even Tony. That really pissed Tony off-_ invisibility_.

* * *

Okay how did you like it? I know, the jokes were the top, but still this is rated T. But, I'm really sorry for the gay joke. I mean, it just popped out to my mind and I said: "Well, why not?", and I put it there. Next chapter coming soon!


	4. McGeek vs The World

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P Long time no see, huh?**

* * *

Chapter 4: McGee vs. the world.

_*Flashback*:_

"_Nice butt, Probie. Very firm and tight"_

"_You know, I wouldn't mind it from a woman, you know"_

"_Me neither"_

"_Timmy, I thought you were gay…"_

_At the NCIS office…_

"So, you're saying agent, special agent Roberts spanked you butties while showering?", asked Gibbs, not believing what Tony is saying. "And you want me to actually _believe_ in that!? God I need some coffee!"

"But, it's true", said Tony. "McGee can confirm it"

"I don't… I don't want to talk about it", said McGee, shy and pulled his head down. Then Tony grabbed his cheeks, squeezed them and said:

"See, see? Look at that face… That innocent little face, experienced spanking on his buttie! Aren't you gonna do anything?"

"I… I really don't need…", started McGee, but Tony put his hand over McGee's mouth.

"No, I won't", said Gibbs, turning around to go out to get a coffee cup.

"Believe me!", said Tony, now already begging Gibbs on his knees (literately). "We need shower cabins! We need at least walls to separate us while showering. And I beg you, put male and female shower room together! I won't have sex with them! I won't rape them! I'll just peak at them! Please! One little favor!"

"No!", said Gibbs. "And that's the problem, Dinozzo! You will look at them, creepy! When you were showering with them in the same room, spank was also reported and somebody '_near_' them- too near them, if you know what I mean"

"What? Who?", asked Tony standing up.

"Sasha Tent- she enjoyed it. Now let's go to Alexandra Tate- she enjoyed it too, then to Vivian Blackadder- she had many problems with that, Clara Alexander, Abby and Kate.

"Todd", said Tony with hate in his voice and his fist raised. "I knew she will somehow stop me from getting what I want. Come on, you got to forgive me on that Gibbs. I was young"

"That was less than two years ago!", said Gibbs.

"Well, I still was young"

"You were two years younger than now! TWO!"

"Okay", said Tony and left. Gibbs now peacefully went to Starbucks. He returned half an hour later.

"What took you so long?", asked Tony, bored when he came back. "It's just one cup of coffee"

"Nope", said Gibbs and drank this cup of coffee. "This was 33rd in Starbucks. The first ten were free. Then the twenty others… I had to pay 30 dollars for them"

"30 BUCKS!?", asked Tony, frightened. "You monster! I WOULDN'T SPEND MONEY ON THAT!"

"Yes, you would spend it on condoms, to put them over those dusty ones, from 1985", said Gibbs. Then they all burst out in laughing. Then suddenly Tony stops.

"Ha, ha, ha… No. It's not that funny!", said Tony after laughing. "Come on, boss! Boss! Boss? Boss, are you alright?"

_At the lab…_

Abby was doing some analysis and then suddenly McGee appeared.

"McGee! You scared the c…", started Abby and then tried to correct herself. "sh… Okay, sorry, hell out of me! What are you doing here?"

"Do you think I'm gay?", asked McGee.

"What the…!? No, of course not!", said Abby, terrified by the idea. "You're not, aren't you?"

"No, of course not!", said McGee. "It's just… Tony thought I was gay. And he even called me Timmy"

"Oh, don't bother what he says. He says many stupid stuff", said Abby calming him down. "You're not planning to, right?"

"No, I'm not planning to become one", said McGee. "Well, thanks anyways… You really helped me today. I'm going to Kate now… Or Ducky…"

"Okay. Just keep on being a straight guy", said Abby happily and she continued her analysis, just a little disturbed by the question.

"Okay", said McGee and left to Ducky.

"He's not gay, isn't he?", she asked herself and McGee heard her but didn't admit it.

_At the Pathology…_

On a cold table or a metal bed, dead Elliot Burton was lying naked, completely naked. Then, McGee came in.

"Ducky, do you think I'm gay?", asked McGee and Ducky left his tools on his desk.

"Define… Gay", said Ducky.

"Well, respects women, but loves men, kisses them and has sexual relations with them"

"Ah, yes! I thought you'd never ask", McGee looked at him very strange. "Yes, I studied psychology at the University of Edinburgh. Gay is, by definition a man sexually attracted to other men surrounding him. And you… What do I think? Well, look at this body. Do you feel sexually attracted to this body?"

Gerald was passing by and suddenly heard that.

"Oh, God, what are they doing?", he asked.

Then, back in the lab, McGee answered.

"No, it's dead"

"And if he was alive?"

"I don't know"

"What do you think about his pelvis?"

"I… No. I can't do this. It's yuck!"

"Glad for that answer. See you! Wait!"

"What?", asked McGee scared.

"What do you think about this", Ducky pulls out a little bag out of one wound.

"What's that?"

"Probably cocaine", said Ducky. "Someone must've hid it in the wound"

"Wow! That would really hurt"

"Get these to Abby to analyze them"

"These?"

"There are plenty in those wounds. Now I get why he stabbed him so many times"

Ducky pulled out many more baggies of cocaine and gave it to McGee.

"How don't you know that _he_ is not a _she_?", asked McGee, holding the baggies.

"That's the problem", said Ducky. "I don't. It's on you to discover that"

"Yes, sir"

McGee left the baggies at Abby and she was excited that she could do something else while the other analyzes where getting finished, or in progress.

McGee finally went to Kate.

"Kate, do you think I'm gay?", asked McGee Kate.

"No, of course not", she said, while Tony laughed, because he thought she was wrong, but Kate dead-glared him. "And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you respect women and you deserve a good girl that loves you", said Kate, but Tony was even more laughing now. She dead-glared him again and said:

"Go, McGee, we'll handle this"

"You're talking like my mum"

"I know, right? Now, BEAT IT!"

"Okay", said McGee and left.

"Tony, why are you doing this?", asked Kate.

"Because it's fun!", said Tony.

"Well it's not fun to some people, like poor McGee _and_ me"

"Our dear little McGeek", Tony said and continued laughing. Kate dead-glared him again. She looked sexy to him again. He imagined her naked in roses and lilies and then BAM!

"Get back to reality, Dinozzo", said Gibbs and Gibbs-slapped him.

"Yes, boss", said Tony.

"You hate her as long as she gets the Mustang", he whispered quietly for himself. "I've got to get that Mustang"

"You better be talking about a car, Flat Tire", said Gibbs, passing by.

"Yes and no"

* * *

**Okay, so I promise you the next chapter has LESS sexual jokes. How did you like it?**


	5. They are so done

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari. Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P So... See you down on the end of the page! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT!**

Chapter 5: They are done.

_*Flashback*:_

"_You better be talking about a car, Flat Tire"_

"_Yes, sir"_

"Duck, you're going with us", said Gibbs and pulled Ducky out of the lab.

"Why?", asked Ducky. "I just found out how that sick man smuggled drugs trough this man"

"That's why we need you", said Gibbs. "Another murder, exactly the same and we need you"

"Where is it actually?", asked Ducky.

"You don't need to care for that", said Gibbs.

Mr. Flat Tire and Mr. Coffee didn't race again. Kate had a brand new SUV.

"Well, where's your Mustang, little miss Sunshine?", asked Tony, angry, on the seat next to the drivers.

"Nowhere", said Kate. "You better wear a belt, Tony. We don't want you dead"

"Oh, now, we're innocent", said Tony.

"What are you talking about?", asked Kate and McGee in the same time.

"Shut up, Probie", said Kate and Tony in the same time. "Shut up! No, you shut up! Urgh!"

"You know what am I talkin' about, Kate! The Mustang!", said Tony.

"What!? The Mustang!? Gibbs was just kidding!", said Kate, driving nervously.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?", asked Tony, angry, while, McGee was watching them, enjoying that Tony got pissed off at last and that by Kate.

"Because Gibbs wanted to roast you a little!", said Kate. "And I wanted for a long time, but… You know… You just had to stop our fun!"

"Oh, shut up will ya!?", said Tony and continued after a short pause. "Okay, now I can imagine you naked and still want it"

"What the…?", said Kate, scared.

"Wait, did I say that out loud?", asked Tony.

"Yes", said Kate, still scared. They were driving at night. It was very dangerous for Tony to tease her and now she had to stop at one point to throw up. Then she went sick again and threw up again.

"Flat Tire, you drive", said Gibbs.

"I told him", said Kate.

"What!?", asked Gibbs suddenly. "Kate, I thought we had a deal…"

"He made me drive nervously… And barf", and she threw up again. "What was I supposed to do? Oh, God, I almost got a heart attack"

"Come on, imagining you naked is better than you think", Tony said. "I mean, I even imagined us together"

"What!?", asked Gibbs again.

"Nothing, nothing…", said Tony.

"We better get going before the next day starts", said Gibbs, barely turning his mind off this crazy idea of Tony's.

_At the crime scene…_

Ducky pulled out of wounds lots of baggies full of cocaine and gave them to McGee to take care of them.

"Same murder", said Ducky.

"Well, we can eliminate suicide", said Kate and took her notebook to write that down.

"Yes", said Tony. "By the way, boss… Now, I'm in the mood… Hulk is a big, muscular superhero affected by gamma rays and…"

"Who said that _I _was ever in the mood?", said Gibbs, interrupting Tony. They checked the body.

"We must stop this", said Kate.

"Ya think?", said Gibbs and went to the car.

Only Kate, Ducky and Tony were left. They were checking something else.

"In his passport it says Gregory Finch. Who is this guy?", said Kate.

"Some British guy", said Tony.

"Don't say that, my dear", said Ducky. "He's important now"

"Okay", said Tony.

"This is gonna be tough", said Kate.

"Why?", asked Tony.

"This man was the son of the British Prime Minister", Kate said slowly, worried.

"Oh. My. God", Tony said, frightened, while Ducky was crying like insane.

* * *

**Okay, so how did you like it? I reduced the sexual jokes. What's your favorite part?**


	6. Almost died

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. Hello, guys and girls! Long time no see! You can meet me down the page!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Almost died

_*Flashback*:_

"_This is gonna be tough_"

"_Why_?"

"_This man was the son of the British prime minister_"

"_Oh. My. God_"

"What are we gonna do?", asked Kate, after a brief pause.

"We? We!? _We_, Kate? What we!?", asked Tony. "This is your problem, you solve it"

"No, you solve it!", yelled Kate, while Ducky was still crying.

"I'm suspecting a… a… a terrorist attack", said Ducky, in tears.

"It must be", said Kate. "There are no other ways"

Suddenly, Gibbs' phone rang, while he was in the car, waiting for the others. Kate ran to the car.

"GIBBS, DON'T ANSWER THE PHONE!", yelled Kate, knowing what comes next. Gibbs didn't hear her from the glass. He answered the phone. Kate saw a little flash of red light under the car.

"GIBBS, THERE'S A BOMB UNDER YOUR CAR!", yelled Kate while throwing herself on earth. Gibbs only heard the 'your car part'. He thought Dinozzo was just messing with him, along with Kate.

"_There's an explosive device under your car, Gibbs. It will explode in 14 seconds. Better run_", said a cold voice with an accent which was half-British, half-Israeli. Gibbs widened his eyes. He saw Kate on the ground.

"Who was it, boss?", asked McGee, curious.

"PROBIE, OUT!", yelled Gibbs and almost broke the car's door. McGee opened his door quickly and jumped out of the car. He fell on the ground.

Gibbs was already running. It looked like it was the matter of hours. Everything was looking so slow. Gibbs felt like the 14 seconds have already passed. He was running and then suddenly realized McGee wasn't behind him.

"McGee!", yelled Gibbs. "Where are you!?"

"Right here, boss", said McGee running towards Gibbs, with his face dirty from the wet earth. He left his shelter called 'Gibbs' car' and started getting closer to Gibbs. He suddenly fell.

"MCGEE, BRING YOUR BUTT OVER HERE OR I'LL SHOOT YOU FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!", yelled Gibbs.

"Coming, boss!", said McGee, with his face full of mud. 4…3…

McGee was even closer to the safe distance (bomb is making five meter damage). 2…1…

McGee now got to the safe distance. He is running and jumping to Kate and Gibbs, who were standing up on their feet.

"Come on, Probie, you can do it!", said Kate, almost laughing. "That's right! You did it!"

McGee was behind them, crouching and praying. 0…

"Oh, God, our beloved, please save us from our destruction and bring hope…", he was praying.

Suddenly silence. Then suddenly BOOM! The bomb exploded. Gibbs' car went with the bomb. There was a big explosion in the car. Gibbs saw his car burning.

"That bastard will pay 17 321 dollars", said Gibbs.

"How do you still remember the price?", asked Kate.

"It's a car", said Gibbs and turned around to drop a single tear.

"Oh, boss… Are you crying?", said Kate, mocking Gibbs a bit.

"No, you're crying", said Gibbs and turned around. "Now I want you all on this case. So the call came at 12.45 pm. If another call comes, we'll somehow track it down. I want this bastard in my arms"

'_I just died in your arms tonight_'

"Stop it, Dinozzo!", said Gibbs. "Snap out of it, Dinozzo!"

Tony appeared.

"Sorry, boss", Tony shrugged.

"However, this was a warning for me, I feel it", said Gibbs. "Now if anything happens, Dinozzo, you are protecting me from shots and everything… Okay, I put Kate; I can at least put my hopes on her. Kate's in charge if I die, or if I'm seriously injured. You can change the rules, but not in your favor -rule #23 stays! McGee, you'll accept another special agent instead of Kate, right?"

"Fine, boss", said McGee, swallowed for the 1.000.007th time in his life and started crying.

"What's the matter, McGee?", asked Kate.

"I just feel… Like he's dying right now", cried McGee.

"Oh, please stop whining and get back to work, McGee!", said Gibbs and turned around. He was touched by the fact that somebody is worrying about him, but didn't want to admit it.

"Oh, come on, it's okay, you're Kate's big boy", said Kate, somewhat mocking McGee, while hugging him.

"I am, am I?", said McGee, while getting himself together.

"Yes you are, yes you are!", said Kate, still mocking McGee and he still did not realize.

"Get back to work, besties", said Gibbs and he went to Kate's car. "Kate, you drive us all"

"What about Ducky?", asked Kate.

"_What _about Ducky?", asked Gibbs.

"Well, we can't just leave him crying on the crime scene"

"Why is he crying?"

"Long story", said Tony.

"Shut up, Tony", said Kate. "The victim was the son of the British prime minister"

"Oh, God", said Gibbs. "We're gonna have so much problems tomorrow"

"And remember…", said Tony. "_Tomorrow Never Dies_. Huh? Pierce Brosnan as James Bond 007 in Tomorrow Never Die…"

"We get it, Dinozzo!", said Gibbs, Kate and McGee in the same time and went to the car, while McGee was calling the fire department.

"Okay, if you don't wanna hear it", said Tony. "But, then I'll sing it for myself. '_Darling I'm killed, I'm in a puddle on the floor, waiting for you to return. Oh, what a thrill. Fascinations galore, how you tease, how you leave me to burn. Oh, it's so deadly my dear, the power of having you near. Until that day! _Oh, this song is so good for Kate and me! Tate, forevah!"

"What the hell, Tony?", said Kate. "Anyways, I can't believe you almost died, Gibbs"

"Yeah, me neither", said Gibbs, with much deeper thoughts within then they really came on the surface.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? What's your favorite part? What's your favorite song reference? This is the beginning of the suspense part. Be prepared for some serious stuff in the next one! Next chapter coming soon!**


	7. Gibbs, Leeroy Jethro Gibbs, 00Coffee

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. So, see you down on the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs in London.

_*Flashback*:_

"_I can't believe you almost died_"

"_Me neither_"

"Todd…", said Gibbs. "Dinozzo…"

"Yes?", asked Kate and Tony in the same time.

"We're going to London", said Gibbs.

"What!?", they all said in the same time, except Gibbs, of course. "Why"

"All, except you, McGee", said Gibbs. "You're in charge. We're going to MI6. And I really need to change my number. I'm just supposing this guy is from Britain"

"But, if you do that we'll never know where that man is", said Tony. "Changing your number, of course"

"You finally said something smart, Dinozzo", said Gibbs. "Well, Ducky will help us, so he's going with us"

"_Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere_", said Ducky and everyone turned silent. "Martin Luther King Jr. It's a quote"

"You're right, Ducky", said Gibbs. "You're right"

_Back at the NCIS building…_

Tobias Fornell was waiting for them.

"You called, Jethro?", asked Fornell.

"Yes, you need to track down if a terrorist is calling me again", said Gibbs.

"How do you know it was a terrorist?", asked Kate.

"That's the problem – I don't", said Gibbs. They went to the MTAC.

_At the MTAC…_

The man called again.

"_Jethro… You know me, don't you_?", asked the man on the phone.

"Yes", said Gibbs. "I want to meet you"

"_Where_?", asked the man.

"At '_Starbucks_'", said Gibbs. "But, first I need to know who you are and what do you do"

"_Are we being taped_?", asked the man.

"No", Gibbs lied.

Suddenly, they found the location. It was The Palace of Westminster.

"_Okay. I'm Ari Hasawari_", said the man. "_I'm a multi-national terrorist. I know what you're doing Jethro_"

Then suddenly, on the phone a shot was heard. Then another one. Screaming was heard.

"_You have eight hours to stop me_", said Ari.

"You're bluffing"

"_Try me_", Ari hung up.

"He's going to murder the British prime minister. We've got eight hours", said Gibbs.

"PACK!", yelled Fornell. They all packed and headed to the airoport. They started the flight. They left everything; their life, their friends, their families… Just to save the world and the British prime minister from a multi-national terrorist.

Gibbs had dark thoughts within again.

"_SHOOTER!", Kate yelled and jumped to protect Gibbs. She was shot in the chest and fell on the floor. She looked pretty dead._

"_NO!", yelled Tony and ran to Kate. Then, Gibbs started shooting the shooter and then the shooter was dead, on the floor. Gibbs ran to Kate. They uncovered her jacket and then saw the bullet stuck in her armor._

"_Kate, are you okay?", asked Tony._

"_Ow! I just got shot at point blank range. What do you think, Dinozzo, what do you think?"_

"_You're not going to…", said Tony._

"_Wow, I thought I'd be dead before…", Kate stood up and then a shot was heard. A bullet has flown really fast and passed her head. Blood sprayed both Tony and Gibbs. Kate was dead. Gibbs heard something like this:_

"_Caitlyn"_

_It was a deep voice. It was Ari's voice._

Gibbs woke up. It was morning, 7.00 am.

"_Kate_", he muttered.

"Boss, we're landing for 10 minutes", said Tony, behind him. "Wet dreams, boss?"

"No", said Gibbs quietly, because everyone from the crew were asleep in the private jet. "Why is Kate sleeping on your shoulder?"

"She… Um… I don't know… She fell asleep", said Tony.

"Oooh… Dwayne…", she said. She was talking in sleep. _Damn that Dwayne_, thought Tony, but didn't actually show it.

Gibbs looked through the window. Deep thoughts within… Kate's death… Ari… Ari must be stopped… Now. What if Gibbs did let people to together in NCIS? NCIS would be a lot happier place.

"_Umm… Fasten your seatbelts, we're landing in 5 minutes_", said the pilot and they landed.

They safely landed in London, five minutes later.

"Kate, wake up", said Tony.

"But, Dwayne, I love you…", she said and then woke up. "Huh?"

She gaped.

"Dwayne", she said on a really cute way and then suddenly… "Dinozzo! What am I doing on your shoulder!? This never happened!"

They came out.

"Wow", she said. "I can't believe I thought you were Dwayne", she said.

"Maybe you _do_ deserve me", he said and put his arm on over her neck to her shoulder. She elbowed him.

"Hey!", he said.

"We're on a serious mission here, Dinozzo!", Kate said and they walked down the stairs.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Please review! What was your favorite moment? Next chapter coming soon- better, more epic and serious.**


	8. The Diversion and The Diverted

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. Hey, everybody! It's becoming more suspense here! See you at the end of the page.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Diversion and the Diverted

"I can't believe we're going to MI6!", said Tony, excited. "What if James Bond does exist?"

"Well, of course he does!", said Kate. "He's an actor right? Oh my God…"

"James… Bond…", said Tony, pissed off. "Is not… An… Actor… He… Is… A… Character… Made by Ian Fleming… And played by… MANY ACTORS! Kate, how could you not remember one simple thing!?"

"Well it's not _one_ thing and it's not _simple_!", said Kate, angry.

"Is so!", said Tony, juvenile.

"Is not!", said Kate.

"Is so!"

"IS NOT!", yelled Kate.

"Fine, you win this time, Kate!", said Tony, alone. "But, remember this: time, time is not on your side! _Goldeneye_. Oh, come on, how come that nobody watched those movies!"

They first arrived at MI6 at 7.40. They were in a big rush and Gibbs just came into MI6, with license of course.

"Where's your boss!?", he yelled.

"I'm right here", said their boss, M, drinking tea. It was a _she_.

"We need information about a man called Ari Hasawari", said Gibbs quickly.

"Ah, yes", she said. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs. We were expecting you"

"Is there a James Bond?", asked Tony quickly.

"Tony…", hissed Kate.

"Well, I can't tell you that, can I?", said M, smiled and turned to her computer.

"See… That means yes…", whispered Tony to Kate.

"Just because she told you a riddle it doesn't mean the answer is 'yes'!", hissed Kate at Tony.

"Does so", said Tony.

"You know what, Tony?", said Kate. "I'm not going to fight with you"

"Your loss", said Tony and Kate left him. "Oh, come on!"

Tony ran to them.

"This man tried to assassinate the British Prime Minister", said Gibbs. Suddenly he's phone rang, it was Ari.

"_Greetings from Washington D.C._", he said.

"What!?", said Gibbs and hung up. M quickly found the location of the phone call. It came from Washington D.C.

"He did try to murder him", said M. "But, his son was kidnapped days ago and it turns out that The Prime minister is visiting U.S.A for these three days, to honor his son. His son died like a U.S Navy solider. And the call did originate from the U.S. capital"

"So, it was a…", said Ducky.

"Diversion", continued Gibbs. "And we have just been diverted"

"Oh my God", said Ducky. He turned his eyes to M. He fell in love with her. She must've been 60 years old, just like him. And she looked at him, in love too. They were about to start talking and then suddenly…

"That son of a…", said Gibbs.

"No need for curse words, Jethro", said Ducky while rushing with Tony and Kate to Gibbs.

"Get out of my way, Duck", said Gibbs, while rushing trough MI6 and getting out. "He didn't give us eight hours. What does he care about hours? He's gonna kill people while I'm gone!"

"Jethro, calm down!", said Ducky. "I bought us tickets to a flight back for today"

"Great", said Gibbs. It rained a lot and Gibbs was wet. A lot. Like a wet cat. Those are never happy when wet.

_In the plane…_

Gibbs was looking out of the window. He was so pissed off right now.

"KATE, DO NOT SLEEP ON DINOZZO!", he yelled.

"Okay", she said.

"Ducky, here!", said Gibbs and Ducky stood up to sit by Gibbs.

"You realize I'm not into you, right?", said Ducky.

"I know, Duck", said Gibbs. "I know"

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I liked it a lot :D. What was your favorite part?**


	9. A Call From A Creep

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. **

* * *

Chapter 9: A call from a creep

Gibbs pushed everybody on the airport. Abby called.

"_Hey, they are done_", she said.

"What?", asked Gibbs.

"_The cocaine analysis- Three of them are carrying something that looks like Y Pestis_", said Abby happily. "_Did you see the Big Ben_?"

"We didn't have time for that", said Gibbs. "Ari's in Washington D.C."

"_What!?_", she yelled. "_And we've got McGee to protect us!?_"

"Yes", said Gibbs. "Now, wait 'till we return!"

He hung up. They went to NCIS by Kate's car which was driven by McGee.

"Aren't you at work!?", yelled Gibbs.

"No, am I supposed to?", asked McGee.

Gibbs popped like a big red balloon.

"OF COURSE YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO! ARI IS BACK IN WASHINGTON AND YOU EXPECT TO NOT… WORK. THEN GO AND… YOURSELF!", yelled Gibbs, when McGee turned the car on.

"Well, that's not possible", said Tony from backseat and then Gibbs turned to him.

"Do you wanna try it!?", asked Gibbs.

"No", said Tony and remained silent until they came to NCIS.

_At the NCIS office…_

Gibbs entered the office along with Tony, Kate, Ducky and McGee.

"I. NEED. COFFEE", yelled Gibbs angrily when he came in. He was so pissed off right now. Like every day. He pulled everything from his desk.

"GOD, I HATE THAT MAN!", yelled Gibbs and hit his head on the desk.

"He needs help", said Tony to Kate.

"Ya think?", said Kate and started laughing.

Then suddenly, Kate's phone rings. Gibbs jumps and takes her phone.

"This is the same number from which Ari called", said Gibbs, like mad. "I have a plan. Answer it"

Kate answered it, confused. Why would she answer a terrorist's number?

"_Hello, I'm Terry_", a voice said, unlike Ari's-actually just the opposite. "_We should meet. I've been watching you for a long_ _time and I realize that I love you_"

"Okay…", she said. "Where?"

"_Starbucks, 8.00 am, tomorrow_", he said.

"Okay", she said and hung up. Everybody was staring at her excited. Actually, the whole NCIS. Literately.

"So…?", Gibbs asked, mad.

"So, he wants to take me out at Starbucks tomorrow", said Kate.

"That's perfect", said Gibbs, insane. "Then you will learn much about him"

"It's not Ari. He works for Ari, I think", she said.

"Even better", Gibbs said, still insane.

Kate groans.

"But, I'm still with Dwayne"

"Your social life doesn't matter to me", Gibbs said. "And remember; never go anywhere without a knife. And a gun"

"In your panties", Tony added. "Or your thongs"

Gibbs gave him 'the interrogation' look now, just insane. It was creepy. Like this: 'Christopher Walken… As… Leeroy Jethro Gibbs… In… NCIS: The Interrogation look'.

After that Tony and McGee were going to the cinema to watch "The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring". Before they packed, Tony whispered to McGee:

"What do you think about Kate?"

"What?", asked McGee, confused.

"What do you think; is she a thong or a panties type?"

"I…", started McGee, but then, loud BAM! Tony was hit by a folder which Kate was holding.

"Kate, can you help me out with that!?", asked Tony, loudly, holding the back of his head.

"I just know _you_'re a thong type", said Kate.

"Hey!", said Tony and laughed. "Wanna see the 'Fellowship of the Ring' with us?"

"No, I wouldn't like to see it", said Kate. "I have a date with Dwayne anyways"

"Oh, no you don't!", said Tony. "Come on, it's just one little movie!"

"Okay!", Kate groans and goes with Tony and McGee out. Meanwhile, Gibbs was watching them, proud of them and then turned to his computer. He saw Ari's picture. Ari was smiling. Suddenly it said:

"_She dies, Jethro_"

Suddenly, Gibbs came back to reality.

"Wait! Is that a date or a three…?", started Gibbs, but suddenly, his mind interrupted him. Deep thoughts within…

* * *

**Hi to you all, Lovely Readers! So, how did you like this one? And in the next chapter you'll see them watching a legendary movie...**


	10. Shhhhh! We're trying to watch the movie!

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. See ya at the end of this page!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Shhh! We're trying to watch the movie!

Tony, Kate and McGee came into the cinema. They were standing in the line for two minutes and then Tony asked for the tickets:

"Three tickets for the Lord of The Rings"

"Okay", said the tickets-man. "What else?"

"Three XXL pop-corns and…", he said.

"Large juice", McGee said.

"Coca-Cola", said Kate.

"And I will take one XXL slushy", Tony said.

"Okay, that will be… 50 dollars"

"A 50...!? Okay", said Tony, when Kate elbowed him.

Tony had only 25 and McGee gave him the other 25.

"Enjoy the movie!"

"Oh, we will. Oh, we will!", he hissed at the tickets-man and took their drinks and their popcorns.

"It's just 50 dollars, Tony", she said.

"NOO!", he yelled. "It's not just fifty dollars; it's everything I had in my wallet!"

"Oh, come on!", said Kate.

"It's not important to you!"

When they found their seats, it turned out to be really good seats! Then the trailers began…

"Wow, Pirates of The Caribbean look really good. I mean two hot actors…", whispered Kate.

"Shut up, Kate!", Tony and McGee hissed in the same time.

Then, soon another trailer…

"Wow, I would like to see _Harry Potter_ next year!", said Kate.

"Shut up, Kate!", they hissed again.

"Okay", she said quietly.

Then the movie started.

"Is something wrong? I do not see a picture, I just hear voices…", she said.

"It's a movie, Kate", hissed Tony. "It's supposed to be like this"

"Okay", said Kate. "Oh, there it is!"

"Kate", hissed Tony again.

"Sorry", Kate whispered.

"Are they smoking pot?", asked Kate, very loud.

"No!", hissed Tony.

_Later_

"How did Gandalf die? I mean he's a wizard!"

"Come on, Kate!"

"Okay…"

_Later_

"Where did they film this?"

"Shut up, Kate!"

"We're trying to watch the movie!", somebody whispered behind them.

"Well, little miss Spoiler isn't gonna stop doing this!", said Tony.

"I know that feel, bro", said the man behind them.

_Later_

"Does this guy die in every movie he is in?"

"KATE!" Tony shushed her.

_After the movie_

"I personally did not like this movie", Kate said. "It's full of plot holes"

"Well, maybe because you made holes in the movie!", yelled Tony.

"Oh, come on! But, the song was really good"

"What song?"

"The song on the end"

"The song on the end? That's all you liked?"

"Well, I loved it!"

"Oh, great! Just great!"

They returned to their homes.

_At NCIS_

"Gibbs!", yelled Abby. "We're missing a cocaine baggy"

"Oh, sh-", said Gibbs, but was interrupted by Ducky's singing.

"_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, no need for curse words, Jethro_!"

_**AN: **__You know those moments in movies where you hear scary music that has a big crescendo? This is one of those moments._

Gibbs was yelling on everyone.

"WHERE'S THE BAGGY!?", he yelled.

"No need for losing nerves, Gibbs", said a very familiar voice. Gibbs felt something cold on the back of his head. He turned and saw a man pointing a gun at him.

It was Ari.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? REVIEW! Pretty please...**


	11. Now that's hot

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And aslo there's Ducky :P. See you down on the end of the page.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Now that's hot

"Kate, are you going out with that creep tonight?", asked Gibbs next day.

"Yes", she groaned. Inside, she was bursting in hate and killing Gibbs. She had Dwayne, duh.

"Okay, Katie, go and get sexy in the dressy", Tony said.

"I'll murder you", Kate said, angry.

"But, you'll have to investigate that too", said Tony, with a big smirk on his face. Kate smirked him back. She went to a private place.

"I want to know that girl's underwear", said Tony, still kind of smirking.

"Get back to work, Dinozzo!", Gibbs yelled and Gibbs-slapped him.

"Ouch, boss!", said Tony.

_At the lab…_

Kate came down to the lab.

"Can I get dressed here?", asked Kate.

"Of course you can… But, why?", asked Abby.

"Because I'm going out on a date", Kate said and then Abby's face turned into a big grin. "With a terrorist, undercover"

"Oh…", said Abby and her big grin disappeared turning into a scared face. "Are you going to survive?"

"I will have all the needed protection", said Kate. "Now let me dress up!"

"Okay", Abby said with a smile. Kate took off her shirt and jeans. She then took the dress.

"Lookin' good, Kate!", said Abby. "I mean really good"

"Thanks, Abbs", said Kate.

Kate went back to the bullpen and then suddenly, Gibbs saw her.

"Looking good, Kate", he said as he passed by.

"Thanks", she said. McGee and Tony were sitting and talking and then they saw Kate.

"You look great, Kate", said McGee.

"Nice try, Probie", said Kate. Tony didn't say anything. McGee left. Tony continued spinning in his chair.

"So, what do you think?", asked Kate.

"Think about what?", asked Tony.

"About my dress", said Kate. "So… What do you think?"

"Meh", he said and turned to his desk.

"What does 'meh' mean?", asked Kate.

"Um… Meh", replied Tony and turned back to his desk. Kate laughed.

"Tony, we're going for hot here", she said, smiling a bit.

"Okay, then", said Tony and stood up. "If you want hot…"

Tony was really close to her. His hands were going for her shoulders.

"Can you just…", Tony asked. "..Let me?"

"Okay…", said Kate. Tony grabbed her straps on her dress and put them down a little bit. Then, he put his arms in her hair and started messed her hair up.

"Now that's hot", he said. Then Gibbs was passing by again.

"Hey, Kate, you looked better before", he says.

"Thanks, Gibbs…", she says confused.

"Okay, then", Tony said. "I think you're ready to go"

"Yeah…", said Kate, still a little confused and then left.

"I really want to see her…", Tony started, but then…

"Where's Kate?", asked a voice. Tony turned to the male voice.

"Who are you?", he asked.

"My name is Dwayne", he said.

"Kate is undercover right now", he said bored. "Now… GO!"

"Okay", Dwayne said and left.

* * *

**So, how did you like it. Please REVIEW! Tell me what do you think will happen? And how did you like Tony in this chapter?**


	12. Ari Strikes Back

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. Yeah... SEE YOU DOWN AT THE END OF THE PAGE!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Ari Strikes Back

"So, you thought Ari was about to kill you?", asked Abby.

"I was daydreaming", said Gibbs.

_At Starbucks_

Kate saw a man sitting alone in Starbucks and waving to her. She came to him.

"Hi, I'm Terry", he said. "I ordered you espresso. Your favorite"

He smiled. Kate was a little scared, but then continued.

"So, Terry", she asked. "Who do you work for?"

"Me?", he asked. "I'm working for…"

He leaned to her and kissed her. She felt something big and wet was gliding in her mouth. _Tongue_. He wanted to use _the tongue_. She pushed him off her.

"Angels", he continued.

"And do you know who I'm working for?"

"No"

"NCI-"

"Oh, I said angles? Sorry, I meant _Ari_"

"A-A-Ar-"

"Yes"

Suddenly, the glass broke. Three man with theatre masks came in. Only one took his mask off.

"I'm Ari Hasawari", he risked.

"Ari…", Kate muttered.

"We've got your bird"

"What bird? I don't have a bird"

"Duck. Ducky", said Ari, with a big smile on his face. "Let's take you to your doom, shall we?"

"Bastard", Kate said.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the NCIS building.

"PATHOLOGY! NOW!", Ari yelled. Gibbs ran to him, but Ari shot him.

"GIBBS!", Kate yelled.

"JETHRO!", yelled Ducky.

"Who's Jethro Gibbs?", asked Ari, knowing that.

"He's…", Kate risked, while crying, seeing Tony saving Gibbs. "He's my boyfriend"

"Pathetic", laughed Ari. "NOW, GO!"

_Outside of the White House_

BOOM! Then again… BOOM! And again and again and again. The White House remained clean and neat. Suddenly, people started appearing on the windows of the white house. They kept wandering what happened, but suddenly the windows broke.

_In the White House_…

They took many people that were innocent as hostages. In all the mess, McGee appeared.

"STOP!", he yelled. "NCIS!"

"So, what?", the kidnappers said. They went to the Oval Office. McGee shot at them. They shot at McGee. The bullet just scratched his shoulder, but it hurt a lot. McGee fell on the floor from pain. He screamed for a minute and then stood up, holding his shoulder. He saw the terrorists taking someone in the bag.

"The President…", he muttered. He started shooting. Then somebody started shooting at him. McGee moved and accidently broke the window. He fell through the window and then suddenly caught to the window. He was hanging seven meters from the ground. He couldn't say a thing. He was scared of heights. And pretty much everything.

_At the Pathology_

"At last", Ari said throwing his phone to a desk.

"What _at last_?", asked Kate.

"They took him"

"Who took what!?", she asked.

"My group took the President. We win", he explained to her.

"What?", asked Ducky.

"Now give me Elliot Burton's body. And the Prime minister's son's body", said Ari.

"NO!", yelled Ducky.

"Give it to me or I kill you"

"You won't get it", said Gerald.

"GIVE IT TO ME!", yelled Ari.

"Well that didn't sound well", Gerald said, calm. "I'm not ga…"

A gunshot was heard. A bullet flew over the dark pathology and hit Gerald in his hand. Gerald screamed like he has never before.

"NOOO!", Ducky yelled and went to help him. He was tying his arm in bandages.

"Give me the body or she dies!", said Ari and grabbed Kate. He put his cold gun to Kate's head… Ducky could see that this is a man that is not quite sure what he wants and that he didn't think enough the whole mission.

"Okay, fine", said Ducky. "But first let me help him"

"Of course", Ari said. "This is gonna be a long night"

* * *

**So, how did you like it? THE TENSION IS BUILDING!**


	13. Butterflies

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. See ya down on the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Butterflies

_*FLASHBACK":_

„_This is gonna be a long night"_

„This is Elliot Burton and this is...", Ducky said, shivering.

„I know who's who!", yelled Ari.

"You murdered them…", said Ducky, still shivering.

"Exactly. What are you scared of?", asked Ari.

"What?", Ducky was confused.

"I'm certainly not going to kill you, Dr. Mallard", Ari said with a smile.

"Do you have a phobia or a fear?", asked Ducky.

"Butterflies", Ari put a big grin on his face along with a gun. "I fear butterflies"

"I'm… Sorry?", asked Ducky.

"It was a rather traumatic event… My family was bitten by butterflies"

"Bitt-bitten by butte-butterflies?", asked Ducky, holding laugh and then went serious. "That's good. Not that you have that specific fear, but that you know the power of phobia"

"So, what are you scared of, Dr. Mallard"

"I have a girlfriend!", Ducky raised his voice. "I HAVE 96 YEAR OLD MOTHER!"

"SHUT UP OR I BLOW YOU!", yelled Ari. "Now, have you determined the cause of death?"

"Stabbed a lot of times, and I also think shot, but somehow I see trails of tires"

"Have you found them?"

"What? Have we found what?"

"Cocaine baggies"

"No"

"Tell me the truth"

"No"

"Tell it to me, Dr. Mallard"

"No"

"Give it to me"

"No"

"I'm warning you"

"No"

"I will shoot Caitlyn"

"How do you know my…?"

"Shut up, Caitlyn, this is none of your business"

"Actually it is"

"Caitlyn…"

"I'm an NCIS agent; I have the right to…"

BANG!

The bullet missed Kate for just a few inches and she fell on the floor. It was hard to miss it. Suddenly, loud noise of door breaking was heard in pathology.

"WE'RE THE FBI!", they heard Fornell's voice. FBI suddenly appeared all over the room pointing guns into Ari.

"I've got my prey", Ari catches Kate. Kate quickly grabs a knife from a table. She was so close to him… She could kill him… Right now… She was holding the knife tightly.

"Come on, do it Caitlyn", Ari said. Kate quickly stabbed him in the back and then he fell. She then stabbed him in the heart. She pulled out the knife and said:

"Oh, God… What have I done?"

She threw the knife on the floor and came out of the pathology. Ducky was watching at her, sad.

She was acclaimed as a national hero and they awarded her every year. NCIS was the most famous agency in the USA.

One night, Kate was standing on her terrace and then saw it… It's too high… She jumped off the fence and fell down there.

Next morning, Tony and Gibbs came to investigate her death with McGee crying all over her dead body.

Kate suddenly realized… It's a bad choice. She threw the knife on the floor and didn't stab him.

"Arrest him", she said. "He isn't worth murdering"

"Nice work, Caitlyn", Ari said.

* * *

**Okay, nice! How did you like it? REVIEW! What was year favorite part? REVIEW! What do you think will happen next? REVIEW! EXTRA-SUPER-DUPER-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-COOLY-WOW-WOWY-BAM-BAMMY-TAMMY REVIEW!**


	14. Marriage Counselling

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari, Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. At last, guys! REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Marriage Counseling

"So, you're saying you were that close to him that you could stab him in the back…"

"Yes…"

"But, you didn't?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I say so, Dinozzo", said Kate, and sighed.

"Oh, come on!" Tony whined. "Tell me"

"I had a chance", she finally said. "And I blew it up"

"Why?" He was persistent.

"I thought that I wouldn't like to live with myself"

"Well, why?"

"It's not like James Bond- yes I watched a Bond marathon on CBS, just because of you- It's not that easy. You remove a life. Somebody who was important to at least one person. I can't imagine how my mother would react if she knew I was dead. It's not like 007, Tony!"

"Because of… Because of me?"

"Yes, Dino Z Zo Idiot!", she yelled. "I care about you"

Her voice slightly lowered. He gasped in shock and slowly stretched his eyes.

"Wow, Kate I didn't know you felt like that. Just so you know the feeling is mutu…" He started.

"Only like co-workers. Co-workers stick together, Dino" Kate cut him off easily.

"Why are you calling me, Dino? You still haven't seen the little Dinozzo yet" Tony teased. She gave him the death glare.

"Oh, just shut up" Kate groaned.

_At the parking lot…_

"Hey, Kate!", said Dwayne, her boyfriend. He was always so good to her. He always waited for her outside "Who drives?"

"I'd like you to drive today, Dwayney!", she said happily and kissed him.

"You like it like this?" he whispered into her ear.

"Mmmpphhh, I like it very much, Dwayney…", Kate murmured.

"What are you doing?" Someone's voice was heard behind them.

That annoying little voice… Like a shih tzu… Just not a dog… Well, the person who it belonged to was kind of like a dog.

"Anthony Dinozzo!", she yelled, frustrated much by his appearance.

"I said, what are you doing?" He questioned.

"None of your business" Kate retorted, turning to Dwayne.

"She was kissing me, now go" Dwayne tried playing hard.

"Oh, right" Tony said, and still didn't go.

"Got a problem with that?", asked Dwayne, playing tough again. Tony hit him in the face once and Dwayne started to squeal, holding his nose in agony.

"DWAYNE! Are you okay, honey!?" Kate cried and ran to him.

"It hurts…" was all Dwayne could manage to say.

"BASTARD!", she yelled and turned to face Tony, who was grinning. She came closer to him. After a few moments, Tony was laying on the cold ground, still grinning, now with three scars on his face.

"Don't try anything like this again!" Kate yelled at him angrily.

"Ouch" Tony finally said.

"Dway, are you okay?", Kate asked her poor boyfriend.

"Yeah, a bit better, Katie. Maybe we should just go home", he said and opened the car door.

"Probably the best choice", Kate nodded and sat in the car. She put her seatbelt on when Dwayne parked the car out. She thank about what happened. She wondered why Tony did what he did. Maybe he was jealous.

played, making her remember all of it in flashbacks.

_At Kate's house, next morning._

Kate was awake in her bedroom. Dwayne was sleeping like a baby. Sometimes she's scared that he is a baby. A little, helpless baby.

_Anyways._

She thought of a good way to start a day. She showered, put on her clothes, brushed her teeth

and then put on her makeup. She also put on a perfume called '_summer passions'_. Why did she buy that perfume anyways? I have no idea.

She went out of the bathroom and made some healthy cornflakes with orange juice. What a good way to start a day!

She then got to her car and went to work. It was a very fresh feeling for her- because of the shower. Then she parked her car on the parking lot. The NCIS building was waiting for her, full of surprises.

And Tony. She didn't know what to feel about him; love or hate? What he did yesterday really didn't help.

Kate came into the bullpen. Tony's head exploded. The Better-Day-Maker has come into the room.

"Hello, Katie", Tony greeted, looking at Kate dreamily.

"Hello, Dino", she said, with a deadly glare as a side dish.

"Ooh, you must love the little Dinozzo" Tony teased, and she continued with her ignorance.

"Who's the little Dinozzo?", asked Gibbs, while Gibbs-slapping Tony.

"It's… My son"

"I know it's your vagina, Dinozzo", said Gibbs and passed him, laughing.

"And how's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your…" Gibbs slapped him hard on the back of his head. Tony couldn't help but wince.

"What?"

"What?", asked Tony. He's joke fell into pieces.

"I need the bathroom. NOW", Kate yelled and rushed to the toilet. Gibbs was out of sight.

"Hmm… I'm hungry", said Tony to himself. He flied to Kate's bag and found a lunch box. There was a toast tuna fish sandwich.

"Ooooh!", he said, like a child in a toy store. "Yummy"

He took the sandwich.

"Eww… Crust", he said. He took off the crust and left it on Kate's desk. Mistake No. 2.

He ate the sandwich and put the box back to Kate's bag. Mistake No. 3. He jumped into his chair quickly when he saw her coming out of the toilet.

"Hi, Katie"

"Enough with the 'hello's and 'hi's. Are you ashamed of yesterday or what?"

"Nope"

"Well you should be"

"Okay", he grinned.

"Tony…", Kate said. She noticed the crust on the desk.

"You're acting so childlike!"

"Am not…"

"Shut up!"

"Am not gonna"

"Are so!"

"Am not"

They both shut up. She took the lunch box.

"No sandwich!?"

"What? What did I do now?"

"The crust… You… THE CRUST, DINOZZO!"

"McGee…", Kate asked McGee, furiously walking towards him.

"Yes?", he answered.

"We don't have that much respect for you" Kate waved off with her hand. Tony followed her. They both left poor McGee confused. Again.

"Abby?", asked Kate Abby, hoping she would consult.

"No! I'm busy!" Abby yelled back, not even bothering to look at Kate. Kate growled.

_At the Pathology_

Gerald was packing and a new guy named James was helping Ducky. Tony and Kate came down by the elevator.

"Kate, I didn't think you would notice"

"Okay, so stealing food is okay, but nobody notices!"

"I wasn't stealing, I was sharing"

"Tony that's my lunch. I don't share my lunch. I want to eat my lunch"

"See? You used the word 'share'"

Kate groaned.

"Yes, I'll miss you too, Gerald"

"Everybody will", he said and shrugged. "I think I'll start writing songs"

"Songs? Like, poems"

"Yes, somethin' like that"

"Like Tennyson"

"No, like Jay Z"

"Who's Jayzee?"

"It's Jay Z. The famous singer/rapper!"

"Oh", said Ducky and hugged him again.

"Ducky!", Kate ran up to him.

"Yes, my dear?", Ducky responded and stopped hugging Gerald.

"We need you to decide who's right here!" Kate said angrily.

"You're just finding an excuse to tattle" Tony threw himself into the conversation.

"You're so juvenile!" Kate yelled.

"Am not" Tony argued.

"Are so!"

"Am not!" , Kate yelled, trying to win. "Ducky, we need an unofficial mediator"

"Did you try Gibbs?" Ducky asked.

Tony put a grimace on his face.

"I get your point"

"We tried McGee", said Kate.

"But we didn't have that much respect for him", finished Tony.

"And Abby", said Kate.

"But, she refused", Tony nodded with his head.

"All right. But, it would be more like a… Marriage counseling" Ducky said happily.

"Marriage?", asked Tony, confused.

"Ducky, this is only a working relationship", Kate started to assure him.

"Yes, I would relish the experience. Indeed, I studied psychology at the University of Edinburgh, at the professor Lo…" Ducky started one of his enchanting stories, but Kate interrupted.

"Okay. Let's start. I was out, for a minute, and when I came back, I found my lunch box empty! Tony ate my tuna-fish sandwich!" Kate said, looking at Tony accusingly.

"Okay, now. See that? See? Whoop! I'm hungry. We're buddies. It's not supposed to be a big deal. It's not a big deal. But little Miss Tight and Twisty Pants thinks it's a big deal, so all of sudden, it becomes a major deal!" Tony explained.

"All you left me was the crust!" Kate yelled at him angrily.

"Oh, come on. Who's right here?" Tony said, looking at Ducky.

"Please, Ducky. Tell him" Kate whispered.

"Um, uh, well there are clearly some issues here" Ducky finally said.

"Yes, there are" , Tony muttered, and received an elbow from Kate.

"It all stands from the sibling rivalry, and your clearly visual sexually charged bickering" Ducky sighed and looked at them. They both tried to pick up their jaws that fell in shock when he said what he said.

"What?" Ducky asked, confused by their expressions.

"And what does that have to do with my tuna-fish sandwich?" Kate whispered to Tony.

"And also, there's a father figure that caused the competition between the two of you. And I think we all know who that is" Ducky said looking from Kate to Tony.

"There's no father figure here, Ducky" Tony assured him.

"No!" Kate waved her head off. Ducky just nodded.

"Another one", said Gibbs taking them to the elevator.

"We should meet at least twice a week!", he added when the door closed.

"Why?", asked Gibbs all of the sudden.

"Well… Nothing, we had a marriage counseling", said Kate and slapped her head hard.

"Marr…?", Gibbs asked.

"Oh, nothing, Ducky's just delusional"

Gibbs raised one of his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

"Kate and I were fighting… It's kind of a long story", Tony said.

"Okay", Gibbs shrugged and the elevator door opened again.

"Who?"

"This one. These people were caught on camera"

Some people were walking out of a bank.

"So?", asked Tony.

"Look closer", said Gibbs. McGee hit some buttons on the keyboard and it zoomed to the plant. A dead human hand was lying on the sidewalk behind the plant.

"Oh", said Tony

* * *

**REVIEW! How did you like it? So... Christmas is closer in this fanfic, prepare for some creepy stuff!**


	15. Tony's plan

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P. Well, Santa's here :D See me with Santa at the end of the page.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Tony's plan

"Now", said a man in the dark. The snow was covering Washington and destroying their sight.

"I didn't do anything wrong!", said Jack.

"Of course you did", said another man. "JAG, JAG, JAG has a nag to find out everything about us. Because of you"

"JAG?", asked Jack. "I… Well, I'm gonna… I'm gonna… Do something about it"

"You better", a strange cold voice said. It was a mixture east-Asian and British accent.

_At the NCIS_

Another usual December day in Washington D.C. Tony was enjoying himself and his jokes, Kate did not, Gibbs interrupted people… Same old, same old. But, suddenly… Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yes?", he answered.

"_There's a case in JAG_", said a voice.

"Who is this?"

"_Pauley Smith_", the voice said. "_I'm from JAG_"

"From JAG?"

"_Yes. Quickly_"

"Okay"

"What happened, Hugo Boss?", asked Tony.

"Something at JAG"

McGee comes in.

"A man, Jack from JAG is trapped. His wife and daughter are kidnapped by…"

"WHO!?", yelled Gibbs, because he knew he needs to stop this.

"Ari", said McGee finally.

"That sick bastard!"

"Abby and I tracked his computer down. He's being blackmailed"

"Jack?"

"Yeah"

"So… Open Scap"

"It's Skype"

"Whatever!"

"Actually, we should just check if his camera is turned on. Oh, yes it is"

"I have an idea", said Tony suddenly.

"You have an idea? We're gonna die, Gibbs", said Kate.

"Tell him that help is on the way. I'll act like I'm delivering Mexican food. And he'll just act like he is ordering it. And tell him to take the microphone and the speakers off when talking with us"

"Actually, DiNozzo…", said Gibbs. "That sounds like a very good plan. And we'll just…"

"..Put an ear bug inside so he can put it on!"

"Eww!"

"Not a real bug, boss"

"Oh"

"So… I just need to get dressed!"

"Okay and hurry up. We're talking about lives here!"

"Okay!"

Tony went to Abby where he got the clothes he needed and got dressed.

"Now I'm goin' undahwear"

"What?"

"Sorry, undercover. Still I need to check Kate's underwear"

"What?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes?"

"NO!"

Tony runs, blushing. Abby just laughs and laughs and laughs.

_Bullpen_

"Give me the phone, McGee"

"Here you are, boss"

"Hello, I'm Gibbs. We are from NCIS. Don't call me by name. Help is on the way. You're getting food and an ear bug. Now, we'll help you, we can see whatever you can"

"_Okay_"

"_What okay_?", a computer-modificated voice was heard.

"_Nothing_"

"Come on, Dino!", said Kate.

_At JAG_

Tony came into the office.

"Here you are!"

"What?"

"Mexican food"

"Oh, yeah"

"_Um… Okay, I can't keep you hungry all day_", said the voice.

"Thanks!", said Jack. Tony gave him the food and a wink. He winked back.

"_Now continue_", said the voice.

"I'm almost… Uh-oh"

"_What?_"

"These… I can't hack these"

"_Why_?"

"They're too complicated"

"_I'll kill them_"

* * *

**Ho, ho, ho, my dear children! How did you like it? Please review... Or you are on Santa's naughty list! You heard him...**


	16. When NCIS saved Christmas

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P.**

**AN: See ya at the end of the page**

* * *

Chapter 16: NCIS saves Christmas

"I… What!? That's Pentagon, Gibbs!", Abby said as she turned to Gibbs. He stared at her questionably.

"So?"

"Even their encryptions have their own encryptions!" She whined.

"I don't care, just do it" He shrugged simply.

"McPony!", yelled Abby. McGee sighed and looked at her.

"I'm going to need your help!"

"Well, of course! Everything for my little Goth princess", McGee smiled as he approached her. Gibbs shook his head.

"I need coffee", He managed to say. With that, he was gone.

"Now what's the problem?" McGee asked as he looked at her screen.

"This" She pointed to the computer. He gaped.

"Wha…? He gave you Pentagon? Even their en…" McGee complained.

"..cryptions have their own encryptions", said Abby, overlapping his words.

"That's what you taught me!" She grinned.

"Oh, thank you for remembering!", said McGee. She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

_At the bullpen_

Tony just came into the bullpen. He looked around him. Everybody was working like crazy.

"What's going on?", he asked as he approached Kate's desk.

"Oh, nothing he's just…" Kate replied, while looking at her screen intently.

"Oh my God!" Kate yelled in horror. Tony dragged a chair and sat by her.

"What's the matter?" He questioned as he looked at her screen. She glanced at him, and then looked back at her screen.

"We found Jill and Sandy" Kate said as she got up.

"Who da…?" Tony was confused.

"Jill is that mother that was sexually assaulted and Sandy is the daughter of this man" Kate answered.

"Oh" Tony nodded.

"I'll go check up on Abby and McGee" She said and got up.

"Oh, I'll go with you" He said simply. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and hurried to the elevator. He ran behind her.

_At the lab…_

The elevator opened. Both Tony and Kate stepped out.

"I DID IT!", they heard a scream.

"We did it", they heard McGee's small voice.

"So…?", Kate asked, looking expectantly at Abby.

"So… I'm just going to... OH MY FREAKING JESUS' FATHER GOD WHO MADE US AND GOTH!", she yelled in panic.

"What!?", asked Gibbs as the elevator swung open once again.

"HE'S HACKING US!"Abby cried frantically, typing at her keyboard uncontrollably.

"Who?" Gibbs simply asked.

"I don't know! It's a _he_ for sure!"

"Okay…", said Gibbs with a light shrug. He was no longer in Abby's eyesight.

"NOOO!", Abby cried helplessly. Suddenly, all of the codes disappeared from the screen. It went black.

"Abby, you did it!", McGee yelled happily.

"I didn't do anything, I thought you did" She turned to him worriedly. He formed a puzzled look on his face.

"No…"

"I did it", Gibbs suddenly said. He appeared behind the computer holding and swinging a cable. "Just reboot it"

"No, it's overheated", McGee replied, looking confusedly at Gibbs.

"I said… Just reboot it", said Gibbs and shows his phone. "Works with this"

"McGee, it's not overheated! But it will be soon if Gibbs doesn't turn on the air conditioner" She hissed, looking from McGee to Gibbs.

"No" Gibbs said and crossed his arms.

"Please! It will overheat!" Abby pleaded.

"Looks cool to me", said Tony with a grin.

"Stupid. Pointless. Joke!", yelled Gibbs and slapped Tony at the back of his head.

"Thanks!", said Tony ironically. He went over to McGee and slapped him like Gibbs did to him.

"Hey, why did you do that?" McGee whined angrily.

"Because I can", Tony put a big sinister grin on his face. He left the lab casually, leaving the team to work by themselves.

"Idiot", Kate murmured when he left.

"We should put the computer in Ducky's lab if he let us!", said McGee.

"You do that" Gibbs said and turned to the elevator.

"That's a wonderful idea, McPony!" Abby squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks!" He said, trying to breathe.

"Why do you call him McPony?", asked Kate. Abby winked at her playfully.

"Oh, I see", Kate smirked at the thought.

_At the Autopsy…_

They moved to Ducky.

"Ducky can we use…?"

"Yes, of course!", said Ducky and helped them find a spot. He pulled open a drawer.

"No, definitely not They turned on the computer.

_At the bullpen_

"I've got to ask McGee", said Tony. "I mean he looked under her skirt!"

"Whose skirt?", asked Gibbs.

"None!"

"Come on, Sandy, let's go down there"

_At the lab_

"Oh, Sandy!", said Ducky. "Here you are!"

"Is it a Hershey bar?", Sandy asked. She was blind.

"Yes. Are you sure you are blind?", asked Ducky.

"I just know how they smell", confessed Sandy.

"Ooh!", said Ducky. "You're so adorable!"

"Thanks"

"How come that you play the piano?", asked Abby.

"Mommy and daddy taught me how to know the sound rate- Hertz", she said.

"Oh, great!", Abby said. She played the terrorist's voice.

"Wait", Sandy said. "Ten Hz up"

"Okay", said Abby. She went up.

"More"

"Okay"

"No, that's too high… Down"

"Okay"

"More"

"Okay"

"Up"

"Okay!", Abby set it. It was normal.

"It's the voice I heard when mommy was screaming"

"Why was she screaming?"

"I don't know", Sandy started to sob. "She said many things like 'stop' or 'let me go' or 'that hurts'"

"What did he do?", asked Gibbs.

"She… I… Don't know"

"We found her. She's safe. We just need to find this psycho", said Gibbs.

"Thank you", Sandy hugged Gibbs.

'_LEAVE THEM ALONE!'_

'_Give it!'_

'_NEVER!'_

'_Your choice!'_

_Loud BANG and another and then two loud screams._

'_NOOO! MY BABY GIRL, NOOO!'_

Gibbs was back in reality again.

"We'll find this bastard", he said, while becoming a sponge for tears.

"TERRY!", yelled Kate suddenly. "That's him!"

"Ari is involved!?", Gibbs held Sandy tight. "Now go to your mother"

They went to the bullpen. On the picture there was no Jack. Everybody were scared so, Sandy knew that.

"Daddy? Where are you daddy?", Sandy screamed when she heard it.

"I did it… Somebody's stealing the money from Pentagon!", said Abby when she came to the bullpen.

"Now it's our turn!", said Gibbs. "The NCIS crew saves Christmas!"

"Yeah!", said Tony. They quickly went to Gibbs' car. Speed faster than light and there they are- Pentagon, baby!

They come in and see people with suitcases full of money.

"Gibbs!", yelled Jack and dropped two suitcases.

"You brought you wife and your only child and that a blind one into this!", yelled Gibbs. This cannot and will not happen to somebody else.

"You should be ashamed!", said Gibbs. "Ashamed! SHAME ON YOU! If you have a conscience! I wouldn't do that! EVERYTHING FOR THE MONEY!? SHAME ON YOU!"

"Umm…"

"You are under arrest!", said Gibbs. "The NCIS crew…"

".. Is here…", said Kate.

"..To mess with you. And help you. And save you. And then… there is Ducky", said Tony and laughed.

"The funny thing is we practiced this all night long!", said Gibbs.

"Ugh", said Jack.

"This could be our new theme song!", said Tony.

"For the first time… You're right too, Tony", said Kate.

"Thanks"

_At the bullpen_

"So, daddies are not always the best guys. But, remember him very good", said Gibbs and gave a badge to Sandy. "And now I declare you special agent Sandy!"

"Wait!", said Tony, confused. "Kate and I were both Probies before we became special agents! That's just not fair!"

"Is so", says Kate.

"Finally!", said Tony.

"She came through a heck of stuff, she deserves it", said Gibbs and hugged Sandy for the last time.

"I think I'll be a special agent when I grow up", Sandy said.

"That's so cute!", said Jill, her mother.

"Yes it is", said Gibbs.

"Oh, I hate to tell you this…", suddenly Morrow appeared.

"Morrow?", asked Gibbs, while hugging everyone from the team, including Ducky and Gerald.

"But, I got an offer in Homeland Security", said Morrow. "So, I have to think about everything. And in Homeland Ice Scream. I give up. I'm not the director anymore"

"WHAT!?", Gibbs was amazed. "22 years of experience and done? Wow, that's… Well, that's just sad"

"And a woman will replace me"

"A woman?", Tony laughed, sinister. "How could a woman lead NCIS?"

That led to an elbowing.

" Sexist!", said Kate.

"Well, it's a part of me, Katie", said Tony and smirked to her. She smirked back.

"Jethro, to The MTAC", Morrow said, looking worried. They went to the MTAC.

"So, who's taking over?", asked Gibbs as he sat in a chair.

"Well, she's got talent, but…", Morrow said. A moment of silence entered the room. After a short pause, Gibbs said:

"Well, I'm not going to"

"Haha. As much as I appreciate you, I don't want to shoot NCIS in the head"

Another moment of silence entered the room. It was awkward. Like silence was kissing with another silence.

A woman stood up from a chair that was in front of the screen. She turned to Gibbs.

"Hello, Jethro", she said, with a calm voice and a brief grin.

Gibbs was frightened. He remembered everything. In a second, a brief flashback ran through his head like a mouse on the floor in a house full of dirt (yes, dirt).

Car, he looks trough the car window… Eiffel Tower… Night… Hotel room… Stake out… Two naked bodies, the most erotic moment of his life…

"Jen… Jenn… Jennifer!?", Gibbs was frightened. His moth was opened. He never thought he will ever see her again.

"Yes, Jethro… Shoud we skip the 'you haven't changed at all' part?", asked Jenny.

"Oh, you know her… Hahahah… Hi hi…", Morrow said, trying not to burst out in laughing. "Ooopsyy… Awkward…"

"Wha…? Ho…? No… I… Jen?", Gibbs' mouth did not close.

"I better leave you two alone… Ah…", Morrow left the room, letting another awkward silence enter the room. Then, Jenny spoke first.

"First, don't call me JEN! What am I, Chinese?", asked Jenny, getting closer to Gibbs.

"I'm so…"

"NO, SPECIAL AGENT GIBBS, YOU'RE NOT!"

"I…"

"SHUT UP! You don't have the right to talk to me or apologize! Just… Why!? I wanted to feel like a woman, not like an IDIOT!"

"I…"

"I asked you something! WHY!?"

"I… I don't know", said Gibbs, and left, with fire running down his cheeks.

Gibbs entered the bullpen, looking frightened.

"What?", asked Tony. "What's going on?"

"You know that Morrow's leaving", Gibbs said.

"Yeah", all of them said in unison.

"Well, he's getting replaced by… Jennifer Sheppard"

"And who's that?"

"Um… Long story", Gibbs said as he turned to his coffee cup.

"Somebody from your love life, boss?", asked Tony, putting his arm around Kate's neck and placing his hand on her shoulder. He received an elbow from Kate.

"And what do you know about anybody's love life, DiNozzo?", asked Kate.

"Come, on, Katie, I know everything about love!"

"No you don't", said Gibbs.

"I know everything about you, Katie"

"No, you don't", said Gibbs.

"Well, it's a double goodbye", said Gerald, still in shock of Morrow leaving.

* * *

**Well, how did you like it? Sorry I didn't upload for a while. REVIEW! Oh, yeah. This is my longest chapter, so... YAY! So, it has it's EROTIC moments, yeah... And it has it's FUNNY moments. Next chapter coming soon... Expect lots of JIBBS and a little bit of TATE! Bye!**


	17. A Double Goodbye

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P**

**AN: Okay, just so you know, this was supposed to be a sensitive chapter, and there are sensitive parts. I noticed, I didn't explain what happened to McGee and The Cliffhanger, so I'll explain it now: -He was hanging there and after a while the police and NCIS came to save him. Nobody except Gibbs and him knew what happened. And now, they'll find out in Gibbs' maniac attack!- _That Sounded Bad_****XD!**

**Okay, so, there is almost no Tate in this chapter, a little bit of Jibbs and a pinch... Sorry, a truck full of barrels full of McAbby! I'm a fan of all of them. And I'm male. So, _ off, haters!**

**XD. Meet you on the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 17: A Double Goodbye

„What's the matter, boss?", asked Tony.

„Sh-sh-sh... SHUT UP!", yelled Gibbs.

„Okay, boss, no need for anger, I just...", said Tony, but was interrupted by Gibbs.

"NO NEED FOR ANGER!?", yelled Gibbs, angry. "You just asked, didn't you!? Well, think before you say, DiNozzo! First, I hate FBI! Then, IN A PLANE somebody is killed! Then, we got KATE! That's the good part! Next thing I know, a dangerous terrorist (for some reason frightened to death of butterflies) is kidnapping my AGENTS, then the President, but then suddenly, the president isn't kidnapped, but his pet dog, then a man tries to rob The Pentagon, and FINALLY JENNIFFER SHEPERD JOINS US! What's next, a Smurf?"

"DON'T SAY THAT!", yelled Kate. Somebody dressed as a Smurf came in.

"What the…?", asked Gibbs.

"Don't ask", said Kate.

"Really, don't, boss", said Tony.

"Well… Goodbye", said Gerald and hugged Gibbs. "I'll miss you"

Then he hugged everyone, except Ducky. Then he hugged Ducky.

"I know about your little secret", he whispered to Ducky.

"What secret?"

"That one with McGee. You talked about something strange…"

"Oh, I was just assuring him that he's not gay, that's it. And in the meantime, I didn't show him any part of my body"

"Oh…"

"Except…"

"What?"

"My face", Ducky grinned. He started crying.

"Good luck in your rap career!", he cried so hard that everybody started crying and hugging Ducky and Gerald.

"Hey, what about me?", asked Morrow.

"Nobody cares about you!", said Gibbs and continued crying and hugging Ducky and Gerald.

"Bye", Gerald said and went to the door.

"Bye my little Gerry-Puff", said Ducky.

When he was out of sight, Kate suggested something.

"Why not throw a Christmas party and call everybody, including Gerald!", she suggested. "I mean he could perform!"

"What about…?", Morrow asked, but…

"NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!", yelled Gibbs. "That's a good idea, Kate"

"I'll bring the mistletoes!", said Tony.

"I'll bring my elbow", answered Kate.

"And I'll bring my slap", said Gibbs.

They started making everything and laughing, because it was fun.

"McGee, you were checking her skirt out, didn't you?", Tony said. "Is she a panties or a thongs type?"

"A panties type", McGee said.

"Damn it", said Tony. "I guess I'll just have to stick to that!"

"Yeah, I guess", said McGee. "I'm going to check on Abby"

"You're right", said Tony and moved.

McGee called her on the phone. She wasn't answering. He went down to the lab where he heard this:

"_WHAT'S THE SAFE WORD!? Lemonade… NO, NO! Ah…_"

"Abby!?", asked McGee and broke into the lab.

"Yes?", Abby answered. The ringtone was still on.

"What is that noise?"

"That's… The ringtone on my phone"

"Wait… I called!"

"Surprise?", Abby slowly shrugged.

"What the… Abby?", asked McGee. "Is that how you feel about me?"

"What can I say?", said Abby. "Love is crazy, blind and stupid"

She ran to McGee and kissed him passionately. Suddenly, on her radio a song started to play: _Like a virgin_, from Madonna. Bad moment, Madonna, bad moment.

They fell on the floor.

"There will be a Christmas party soon, Abby", said McGee. She continued kissing him.

"Will there be mistletoes?", asked Abby.

"Yes", answered McGee.

"Great", she continued kissing him.

_At the bullpen_

Kate was looking at Tony putting his bubblegum under his desk.

"Disgusting", she muttered.

"Oh, come on!", Tony said. "Kate, live a life!"

"I'm not going to do that", she said. "Ever"

"Oh, I'm sorry", said Tony.

"Come on, let's check on Abbs and Probie"

"You're right", said Tony and they went down to the lab. But, they weren't expecting to see…

When they came in, they saw McGee, topless, while Abby was kissing him.

"What the…?", asked Kate.

"I'm blind", said Tony. It began. McAbby. It began.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Please REVIEW! If you liked it, of course! I don't want FLAMES! 'Cause my sister got flames on her new fanfic "You Belong With Me". It's Tate vs. Tiva. See who wins! Check it out, please!**


	18. Christmas Preparations

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P. SEE YA DOWN ON THE END OF DA PAGE!**

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*:_

"_I'm blind"_

Chapter 18: Christmas Preparations

"So… So… So wrong!", said Tony.

"You're right again, Tony", said Kate, trying to move her eyes from this 'horrible' sight.

"I just keep getting better and better", Tony said, not moving his eyes from this.

"Surprise?", Abby slowly shrugged.

"_Like a virgin_? _Madonna_? Real cheesy!", said Tony.

"Sorry", said McGee, stood up and gulped.

"Disgusting!", said Kate.

"Guys…", said Abby. "Please keep it a secret!"

"Of course!", said Kate.

"How long?", asked Tony.

"Well, we had this sexual tension since Donald P. Belli..."

"No, how long are you in this relationship, McGee?"

"Let me finish!", said Abby. "sarius and Michael…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!", yelled Tony. "How long?"

"Well, we entered it just now", said McGee.

"Oh, okay", said Tony and turned.

"Sorry, guys", said Abby.

"Oh, no problem!", Kate said. "Just… Tell Probie to put on a shirt"

"Oh, fine!", said McGee and put on a shirt. "At least Abby likes it!"

Tony laughed with Kate.

"Does she now?", they grinned. McGee frowned.

"Kidding!", they both said.

_Later_

Jennifer Sheppard called the whole NCIS team to the bullpen to meet them.

"Hi to you all!", she said happily. "I'm your new Director, Jennifer Sheppard! Let me kiss you all for good luck in 2004!"

She goes to everybody and kisses their foreheads. Tony smirked at Kate and she smirked him back.

"Can I get a double?", asked Tony, when Jenny approached him.

"No, you silly!", she said and went to others. When she finished, she saw Gibbs.

"Jethro", Jenny said coldly. Gibbs made a grimace. She slapped him.

"That's for not calling", she said and slapped him again. "And that's for being a moron"

Then she hit him with her knee into his… Place.

"Hey, what was that for?", he asked.

"Oh, nothing, just for fun", she grinned.

"Oh, come on!", Gibbs yelled.

"Calm down, Jethro!", she said. "I'm your boss now"

"Yeah, boss, she kind of is", said Tony. Gibbs looked at him. Tony bowed his head down.

"Now, we've got to make some Christmas thingies!", Jenny said and left to her office.

"What was all that about?", asked Tony.

"Ah, yes", he said. "Paris, 1993"

"What?", asked Tony, inpatient.

"I'll tell you later", Gibbs said and turned to his desk.

_Director's office_

Jenny came into her new office. Ex-director Morrow was standing there.

"Ah, miss Sheppard!", he said, surprised. "Here's a list of everything, the rules are in the computer and everything you need is either inside the office or either it is in the computer. Bye!"

Morrow left.

"Bye, thanks", said Jenny and looked at a paper he gave to her. She then looked at her office. _Beautiful_, she thought.

Then there is Gibbs. Why Gibbs? Why? Why would he stay here? She sighed and took a folder from a drawer. It said:

**CASE ABANDONED!**

She opened it, thinking of the case. Probably something exciting.

**CASE ARI HASSAWARI**

_**CASE STATUS: Case abandoned five years ago. **_

_**CASE STORY:**_

_**FBI double agent, Ari Hassawari has betrayed FBI and so NCIS team is given the task of catching him. Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and special agent Jennifer Sheppard failed to find him.**_

_**WARNING: ARI HASSAWARI IS UNCONTROLLED. HE HAS AN ABNORMAL HATE FOR SOME PEOPLE INCLUDING SPECIAL AGENT LEROY JETHRO GIBBS! Case closed because of that!**_

_**CASE FORBBIDEN TO BE RETURNED TO!**_

_Ari Hassawari is now a dangerous terrorist! His only weakness is butterflies!_

Jenny was disappointed in herself. But, then she was afraid for Gibbs. Who has written the last part? It looks like handwriting. Maybe it is Jethro… Maybe he wanted to warn her to never get close to that man… Maybe… Maybe, just maybe he still… She swallowed… Loves her.

_At the bullpen_

"Maybe they had something together", said Kate, climbing on the stairs with some decorations.

"Ugh, Kate, no!", Tony said, disgusted, putting decorations on the lower parts of the Christmas tree.

"Oh, come on, just because he's old…", Kate said.

"Who's old?", Gibbs asked, passing by. Kate suddenly fell a few stairs, but Tony caught her.

"My hero", she said sarcastically. "Put me down!"

"Who's old?"

"No one, boss", said Tony while putting Kate down. "No one"

"You better be talkin' about no one", Gibbs said and went to the toilet.

"He scared the c…", Kate started.

"Kate, watch your language!", Tony said jokingly.

"Shut up, X-rated Peter Pan!", Kate said and started laughing.

"C'mon, Kate, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, the fact that I just call you an X-rated kid"

"Ha-ha", Tony said sarcastically. They continued working.

"Just so you know the one who scared you is coming out of the head", Tony whispered to Kate.

"You mean the one who you wanted to call _old_?", asked Kate. They started giggling while putting the decorations on. A decoration ball fell on Tony's head.

"Ouch", and they started giggling even harder. Then they continued doing that, while fighting with decorations.

"What are you two giggling at?", asked Gibbs, coming out of the toilet.

"Oh, nothing!", Kate and Tony said at the same time and continued giggling. He didn't want them to be like him and _her_. In fact, all the rules about not being with your partner are made to prevent that from happening. He didn't want unhappy faces, deaths… No. He's had enough of that in his life.

Next morning, Gibbs woke up saying:

"Mmmmpphhh…. Jennyyyyyyy…"

Then he absolutely woke up.

"Ah… Wait, what the heck was I dreaming?", he asked himself. This is his dream… His point of view:

_I'm coming into Jenny's office._

"_Hi, Jens", I'm saying._

"_Hi, there, hot boy", she says to me and touches my lips with a hammer. Suddenly, I hear a song, this song: _Hot stuff_._

_Jenny is whistling that song and is hitting me with that hammer on my head. For some reason, I do not bleed. Then, she takes off my pants and licks my head. Then she takes the hammer and hits me in my place. She moans and takes off my jacket and then my shirt. She says:_

"_You are a naughty little superhero, Batman"_

_She then takes off my shoes and eats them. Suddenly, she turns away. A bell is heard, like that one on the oven._

"_My chocolate ice cream is done", she says. Her office suddenly turns pink and white. She is going to her rollercoaster and finds her micro-wave. Then she eats the fridge. Literately. Then she throws chocolate ice cream on me and is howling and screaming. She eats me. I imagine a sign __**'9 months later'**_._ I'm standing in a hospital ordination and she's screaming:_

"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, JETHRO AND COFFEE!"_

_I'm looking around. I'm taking a teddy bear and throw it to Kate. She is crying:_

"_YOU SICK BASTARD!"_

_I laugh and laugh and laugh._

"_You got a wonderful baby Bo the Toilet Paper, Stan the Starbucks Coffee and Tobias Adolph Jackie Fornell!", says the nurse and is pulling out three babies. All male. I cry._

"_I love you", I say and lick my fingers._

_I kiss Jenny. I wake up. _

"_WAKE UP, STOP DREAMING!", Brain yells._

"I've got to stop watching ice cream, protection, drugs and toilet paper commercials", said Gibbs to himself and stood up from his bed. "But, not Starbucks"

* * *

**AN: Okay, that was weird... BUT ALSO KINDA FUNNY! It wasn't a wet dream! Okay, so how did you like it? PLEASEEEEE, REVIEEEEEW (rockstar voice)! Okay, that was weird too. Totally! Kidding, XD! Now, I'm starting a new fanific soon. It's a Mission Impossible, Harry Potter and NCIS crossover. AU. Hope you like it!**


	19. Memories, oh sweet memories- A History

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P. **

**AN: See ya on the end of the page:**

**WARNING: SEXUAL FLASHBACKS... Again...**

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_What if he still… She gulped… Loves her?_

Chapter 19: Memories, oh, sweet memories.

Gibbs turned on his car and started driving. He went to NCIS. Jenny? Why Jenny? Why her? She was the least person he wanted to see! Why her? Is this a trap?

He parked his car on his parking lot that was saying: _Leroy Jethro Gibbs' spot! Do not park here or CONSEQUENCES!_

He enjoyed that sign every time… He parked the car and came out of it. Gibbs then locked it and went to the elevator. On his surprise, Jenny was in it.

"Jethro", she said trough her teeth.

"Jennifer", Gibbs said, grinned and came in. They were quiet for a while.

"Why, Gibbs, why, why after all those years? Not a single call from you!", Jenny said.

"I wanted to… But…", Gibbs said, but somebody interrupted him. That somebody came in.

"Sorry", a girl said and came in. After a few floors she came out.

"So, you're still here?", asked Gibbs.

"No, I'm the Director's Doppelganger!", Jenny said sarcastically and angry.

"Never did know what that meant", Gibbs looked at the floor.

Another girl came in.

"Sorry", she also said. After a few floors, with a big tension, she came out.

"So, a doppelganger is someone who's pissed", Gibbs said and finally looked in Jenny's eyes. Then his sight moved to her big… Eyes!

"Yes, Gibbs, that's that, definitely!", Jenny yelled. "I'm pissed because you never called!"

"Well, what was I suppose to do?", Gibbs said, trying not to look in her big hot… EYES! Actually he did try not to look her in her eyes.

"I was a bit ashamed of what we have done there", Gibbs said. "Believe me I wanted to call, I really did! But, something stopped me! After you, I did have a wife, but it wasn't big as you. I had a daughter, wonderful daughter! And I don't want that to happen to you!"

"What?", asked Jenny. Gibbs looked in her big, puppy like, almost crying blue eyes.

"They were both killed. Shot. Shot to death", Gibbs said, trying not to drop a tear.

"Oh, my God… Jethro… I didn't… I…", she started, but Gibbs interrupted her.

"It's not your fault…", Gibbs said. He almost started to cry. Then Jenny pressed her finger against his lips.

"Shhhhh!", she whispered, calmly. She kissed him, and then he kissed her back… Then, they started kissing passionately. It lasted a minute, but it looked like it lasted forever…

"Oh, special agent Gibbs!", she said.

"What, my little carrot-Jenny?", Gibbs answered. They both smiled and continued kissing. Then, suddenly, the doors opened with a big _ting_!

Gibbs and Jenny turned their eyes to the NCIS bullpen. Everybody was looking at them. She was holding his cheeks with both her hands. Then she let them and pushed him. Jenny came out first.

"Get a dictionary!", she said, just like Kate would say and came out of the elevator, almost like marching. Then Gibbs came out. All the eyes were looking at them.

"What was that all about, boss?", Tony asked. Gibbs Gibbs-slapped him.

"I'll tell you what that was. For real", Gibbs said. "Oh, memories, sweet memories"

"There he goes…", Tony said and got an elbow from Kate.

"Okay!", Tony said.

"Paris 1993… Two agents sent on a mission, a big mission…", Gibbs started.

_***FLASHBACK*:**_

_It was a wonderful day in Washington D.C. I was bored, as always._

"_Gibbs, Shepard!", boss yelled._

"_Yeah, boss?", I asked nonchalantly._

"_You're going to Paris. Grab your gear!", Boss said._

"_Paris?", I asked. "The city of hot chicks?"_

"_The City of love?", Jenny asked._

"_Yeah, kind of", boss said. "And now, pack up!"_

"_I can't wait!", Jenny said._

"_Yeah, me neither! I'm gonna meet some hot…", I started, but…_

"_Terrorists", Jenny said. We both started laughing._

_We flied across the ocean ad came to Paris, the city of light and love and croissants._

_Back then, Jenny was new in NCIS. She came only a day ago and made lots of friends. I actually met her there. I soon found out she was actually working for FBI, not NCIS. We were from two separate organizations that had the same mission: Take down Armad, a dangerous terrorist, who kidnapped an FBI agent, Ari Hassa- Ari Hassawari._

_We were at a stakeout. I found about her real name. It was night. We had a beautiful room with the view to the Eiffel's Tower. Then we… We did it._

_We kissed, really passionately. I kissed her neck. Then I took off her shirt and threw it over the bed… I took off her jeans… Threw them also. I then… I… Kissed her lips once more. We loved each other. I took off her bra and threw it somewhere. She took off my shirt and my pants. I threw her to the bed. We started kissing… Her and mine underwear… Gone._

_After an hour. I looked through the window… Ari, Armad and Arad had their guns set, their targets, they shot at the man we were protecting… Jenny then saw it… We both regret what we have done… Since then, I forbid love to stand in my way from solving a case._

_Then… The case was closed._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Wow… Gibbs… I didn't know you could be so…", Tony said. "So… Erotic!"

He received Kate's elbow in his stomach.

"What?", he asked. She death-glared him.

"Sorry…", Tony said.

"I'm so sorry, Gibbs…", Kate said.

"Never mind… There is nothing that can ruin Christmas, right?", Gibbs said.

He has mistaken.

* * *

**Well, it is going to be a good Christmas for you! Because some very good and TATISH stuff will happen. And also Jibberish. And McAbby stuff. I want some TATE stuff, baby tonight! Okay, so, how did you like it? PLEASE, REVIEW! Meow, meow... Oh, God... Why? 'CAUSE I SAY SO! Bye! NEXT CHAPTER coming REALLY soon!**


	20. Secret Santas- Who are they?

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P.**

**AN: I'm baaack! So, now... What now? See ya on the end of the page! ;)**

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*:_

"_Nothing can ruin Christmas, right?"_

Chapter 20: Secret Santas

"He is so wrong", Tony whispered to Kate, as he watched Gibbs fix his tie.

"DiNozzo…" She hissed.

_A few days later…_

"Kate!", Gibbs exclaimed, after seeing Tony fall from the Christmas tree. Kate slapped her forehead.

"Yes?", Kate asked in annoyance.

"You're in charge of the Christmas party", Gibbs said simply.

"What!?", Kate exclaimed. "How, why?"

"Well, obviously, I can't give it to Tony", Gibbs said, pointing at Tony, who, was currently lying helplessly on the floor.

"Come on, why not hi…?", Kate stopped. "Oh, yes. If you give him something, he will drop it in five seconds!"

"It's not like that…" , Tony said and stood up slowly.

"Did you try Mc-", Kate started the sentence, but then realized. "You give him a thing; he gets under pressure and drops it in 2.5 seconds!"

"Yeah", Gibbs said, while Tony grinned. Gibbs did grin a little bit now.

"Abby?", asked Kate.

"Everything will be Goth-like", Tony said.

"Yeah, you're right", Kate replied with a sigh. "Ducky?"

"Not sure if he knows how to throw a party", Gibbs said questionably, thinking of the old man.

"Yeah…", Tony said. "He's got a point there, Katie"

"What about you!?" Kate turned to Gibbs.

"I can't. Somebody's gotta be Santa for those 30 minutes", Gibbs said and smiled.

"What about Jimmy?"

"1.5 seconds"

"Fornell?"

"He'll ruin everything"

"Hotchner?"

"Who's Hotchner?"

"He's Fornell's best agent"

"Oh. Nope"

"Oh, come on!"

"Sorry" Gibbs shrugged. He left them standing there.

_At the Director's office_

Gibbs visited Jenny. She changed her office. There were Christmas decorations all over the office and there were pictures of Directors of NCIS framed on the wall, with a model of clay of Mount Rushmore, with Morrow's head and other Director's heads also.

"Wow!", Gibbs said. "Nice office"

"Thank you! It took me a week!", she said.

"The Christmas Party is tomorrow", Gibbs replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What about Morrow?", Jenny jokingly said.

"Yeah…"

"What do you say, should I kiss Santa under The Mistletoe?", Jenny said seductively.

"Yeah… Definitely", Gibbs said and started kissing with Jenny. It was a really long kiss. They fell on the floor and… Let's just say they repeated Paris, 1993.

_At Kate's house, next morning_

She woke up and saw the snow outside. Kate looked at the date. It was Christmas! She shook Dwayne, but he wasn't so happy in the morning.

"Come on, Dway, it's Christmas", Kate whispered as she tried to wake him up.

"It's six in the morning…", he muttered and continued sleeping. Kate rolled her eyes and made herself some cornflakes. She ate them, pleased.

NCIS had a day off to buy gifts and everything. Kate went to the nearest store. She decided to buy some stuff. She bought a turtle in a pet shop for Dwayne and her.

Then she saw a cute little Goth notebook. She bought it for Abby.

Then she saw something in the movies section. "How to steal a million". _Perfect gift for Tony_, she thought. _Nah… I don't like him that much… Or do I? I mean it's a perfect gift for cheating on Dwa… What am I thinking?_

She went to Starbucks and said that she is a friend of Gibbs. They gave her flowers, Christmas cards and 20 free coffee cups. Gibbs will flip out. Kate will be his favorite agent. Muahahhhah.

Then she bought 'Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix' book to McGee. She bought some flowers for Jenny.

_In Gibbs' dreams_

_I see a gate. I open it and inside instead of grass it is Starbucks coffee cups. Then I run through the grass and see something big in the middle of this field- it's the biggest Starbucks coffee cup on the world. I run to it and hug it. Suddenly, on the sky I see the Starbucks Lady._

"_You can take only one cup from Heaven", she says._

"_Yes, my fair lady", I reply and I pull out the heavy Starbucks cup._

"_But this counts as 3.000.000 cups", she says with a smile._

"_NOOO! Actually, yes!", I scream. I run away, but then there's a big hole in the ground that starts sucking in everything. And it sucks me in too. Nothing. Pure darkness._

_Then everything that was there is just white. Just white color. Nothing left. It's what was before Universe._

Gibbs woke up.

"Wow!", Gibbs said, catching his breath. "I think I'm starting to get addicted to coffee"

Nah.

He went to the NCIS building. They were just about to choose who's whose secret Santa from a big red bowl. Kate was there, Tony was there, in pajamas, because he just woke up, McGee was there, with messy hair, Abby was there ready, with her caff-pow on, while Jenny was already there with Ducky and Jimmy.

"I bet you'll get me", Tony whispered to Kate, but all he got was an elbowing into the stomach. "What did I do wrong?"

"Let me think… Oh, right. The list is too long" She said sarcastically. He smirked.

"Okay. It's Holidays, I'll stop bothering you" She said. Tony grinned.

She just hoped she won't get Tony. She closed her eyes and pulled out a little paper. She opened them. It said: _Anthony DiNozzo._

"Oh, sh-", she started, but somebody interrupted her.

"No need for curse words, Caitlin!", it was Ducky. He was just passing by.

"Who did you get?", Tony asked.

"What do you care!", Kate hissed.

"So it's me?"

"No!", Kate lied. Tony grinned and pulled a paper out. He closed his eyes and then opened them.

"I wonder who will I get…", he said. He saw who he got: _Caitlin Todd_.

"Oh, f-", Tony started, but as always:

"No need for curse words, Anthony!", he said happily. Tony frowned at him. Ducky bowed his head.

"That's right", Tony said.

"Who did you get?", Kate asked, ready for teasing.

"What do you care?", he said after a short pause. "Well, FBI is coming to the party. I thought I'll get Emily"

"In your dreams, DiNozzo", Kate said and grinned evilly.

…

Later, Kate and Tony went to store to buy some stuff. Kate secretly took '_How to steal a million'_.

"You buy with your own money", Kate said coldly.

"Okay, fine", Tony shrugged and continued to look for things. They separated from each other.

"What does Kate love?", he whispered. "I'll buy her two gifts. One for me and her and one only for her"

He went out of the shop. He went to a clothing shop. Tony bought a wonderful black dress for Kate.

"And a little something for me", he said and bought a bikini with a hat. He didn't buy the top. _Why? It's much more fun like this!_ He thought.

…

Kate went home with Tony, to introduce him to Dwayne.

"I'm sorry… It was an accident… It won't happen again", Tony lied. _But, it will_, he thought.

"Nah, never mind", Dwayne said happily. "I'm a forgiving guy!"

_Ugh… Makes me puke a nuke!_

"So, what are your hobbies?", asked Dwayne.

"I don't have Hobbits!", Tony said.

"What?", Dwayne asked.

"Oh", Tony said. "My hobbies… Well, I like movies… Old cars… Books… Yes, believe it or not, Kate! And… Kites"

"Kites?", Dwayne said. "I love kites too! What club do you go too?"

"Kitty Litter", Tony said.

"Hey, me too!", Dwayne said.

Tony slapped his forehead in his mind. _Why!? Oh, why, God, why!?_

"Kate… Can we talk in private?", Dwayne suddenly asked, his face looking grim.

"Well… sure…", Kate was soon interrupted by Tony.

"Everything you have to say to Kate, you can say in front of me", Tony said and had a little pause. "We're married"

Kate looked at him disgustingly. Dwayne dropped his coffee cup.

"What?"

"He's just…", Kate said. "Kidding"

Dwayne nodded. They left the room.

"Kate… I… I don't think this is working out", Dwayne said with a sad look on his face.

"What!? How!?", Kate asks.

"Well, I don't know… Just…", he tried to smile.

"After I bought us a turtle!?", Kate asked. "Turtles bring people together!"

"I… Don't… I can't…"

"You know what!? FINE! I don't care! You leave me because I have small breast, huh?"

"Well…"

"And I'm not like Jessica Alba, huh, perfect?", she asked. "Big breast, big everything!"

Kate started crying.

"HOW DARE YOU!?", a voice screamed. Shih tzu….

It was Tony. He hit Dwayne in the middle of his face. Dwayne squealed and fought back. He hit Tony in the stomach and Tony fell. Then, Tony used his knee to destroy childhood of Dwayne's kids. Dwayne squealed.

"Both of you, stop fighting!", Kate cried.

"Shut up, Kate", Dwayne said and got a slap over his face from Tony.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!", she yelled. They immediately stopped and made a military column.

"BOTH OF YOU SHAME ON YOU!", Kate yelled. They bowed their heads.

…

Later, Kate was crying and eating chocolate ice cream, all alone. Tony came into the room.

"What's the matter, Kate?", Tony, asked.

"He left me! ON CHRISTMAS!", she yelled put her face in the bucket.

"NO! Kate, if he left you, he doesn't deserve you!"

"That's so cheesy!"

"I know, right?"

Kate smiled. Tony smirked at her. They hugged. _This will be an awesome Christmas DiNozzo! You get Kate! _Tony thought with an evil smirk forming on his face.

* * *

**Oh, yeah. So, how did you like it? Please review! The next chapter is sooooooooo like TATE that... It's gonna blow your mind with a Magnum 357. Sorry. So, the next chapter is coming REALLY soon! See ya, bye! XD XD XD.**


	21. The Christmas Party

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P.**

**AN: SEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOON DA END OF DA PAGE, GURRRLL! Or boy.**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Christmas Party

"C'mon, Kate", Tony said letting her out of his hands. "It's Christmas tomorrow! Don't stress!"

"I don't know if Morrow even celebrates Christmas", Kate smiled. Tony smirked.

"So, what did you buy?", Tony asked.

"Wha… What?", Kate asked, confused. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You're a Secret Santa to someone!", he said. "Duh!"

"No! It's a secret, Tony!", Kate said and refused to show him the gift.

"Oh, come on", Tony said. "Except…"

He licked his lips.

"Except what, Tony?", asked Kate, looking at his lips, disgusted.

"Except if you got me…", Tony said with a big grin forming on his face.

"No, I did not get you!", Kate lied, but it was impossible for Tony not to notice that Kate's cheeks are on fire.

"You did get me, didn't you, Katie?", Tony said, with his grin becoming smaller. It was just a smirk now. She smirked back to him.

"I did not get you, Tony", she said and turned around make place for the turtle to live. Tony looked at her butt. He licked his lips again.

"Don't you dare", she said and turned to him. The turtle was staring at him. It looked like it was waving its head. Tony shook his head fast.

"I… I think I'll be going right now", Tony said with his eyes fixated on the turtle.

"Oh, okay!", Kate said happily. "I'm going to the store, to get some ice cream"

"Ice cream? At winter?", Tony said watching Kate search for her wallet. "There is something strange happening here…"

"Yes, Tony, ice cream!", she said still trying to find her wallet. "Every girl needs ice cream and that chocolate ice cream when she's dumped by her boyfriend. Especially on Christmas"

"What if she's dumped in the river?", asked Tony. They laughed.

"Then nothing", Kate said packing to go to the store. She kissed him on his cheek. Tony's mind was exploding. It exploded like a balloon. _FINALLY! FINALLY, DINOZZO, FINNALY!_

"You were being polite and protected me", Kate said.

"I almost killed your boyfriend!"

"Ex boyfriend", Kate corrected him.

"But his children…"

"I'm glad he won't have children", she said with a smirk. This was the first time Tony didn't smirk back to her. She came out. He could hear some sobbing.

"Oh, God", Tony said quietly. "Wait a second… She left me in her apartment…"

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT, TONY!", he heard Kate yelling from outside.

He rolled his eyes and came out.

Next day, it was a beautiful day; Christmas. The NCIS building was looking so perfect, even covered in wet snow.

Kate woke up and did her morning routine. But, let's focus on Tony's morning routine right now.

Tony woke up in his big bed. He realized that under his pillow there was underwear.

"Oh, that's why she's repeatedly calling me!", he threw it on the side and got dressed.

"Okay, so tonight's your chance, DiNozzo", he said to himself as he brushed his teeth. He went to his phone. Somebody was calling him.

"Yes?", he answered the phone.

"_Kate here_", said a very familiar voice.

"Hello, Katie. What do you want?", Tony asked.

"_Are you coming to the party tonight_?", she asked.

"Yeah", he replied.

"_Okay_, _bye_", Kate finished the awkward moment.

_Later that night…_

Kate was dressing up. She looked at a present that was given by her mother a few hours earlier. She also got an anonymous package. She got a note with it that said: _Don't open before New Year's Eve._

She was in a dress, a perfect dress. It was black. She picked her bag up and went to her car. When she entered the car, she was heading to the NCIS building.

After a few minutes she was already in front of the building. She could see the party from the windows. She let out a quiet sigh and entered the building.

Everything was so beautiful; she could remember all those decorations she and Tony put there in the hall… Then she came into the bullpen. That's where the real party was; all the decorations… And a Christmas tree by Gibbs' desk. Kate gasped out of excitement.

Tony just walked in front of her.

"Hi", he said. He was in a tuxedo. His hair wasn't messy at all. Actually the opposite- it was neat and slicked back. Okay, it was almost always slicked back.

"Hi", she replied, looking at his tuxedo.

"Nice dress!", he complimented her. She smiled.

"Nice tux", she replied, still smiling. An awkward silence came next.

"Why are you so quiet?", Tony asked.

"Well, I'm just… Happy", Kate replied. "Look at all these people… Just… Beautiful"

"Even Gerald's here", Tony said. "Did you notice the Starbucks coffee decorations on the Christmas tree?"

"No!", Kate said. "Did you notice it was moved to Gibbs' desk?"

"Yeah", Tony said. "But, actually, that's not the real Christmas tree. That's his Christmas tree. The other one is by the windows!"

"Oh, yeah, thanks", Kate said.

"Want some wine?", Tony asked.

"No, thanks", Kate answered, waving her head and her hand. "I'm driving"

"Oh… Yeah", Tony said. After 30 minutes, a Santa Claus appeared. It was funny to see Gibbs like a Santa Claus. He was giving presents to children of people who work there. Later Santa went out and Gibbs appeared, with Jenny. They started kissing. Tony was disgusted.

"Eww!", Tony said. Kate elbowed him.

"Come on! They're so cute together!", Kate said.

"Oh, God!", Tony said. "Makes me puke!"

"Oh, come on, Tony", Kate said.

"Okay, fine…", Tony crossed his arms. Gibbs and Jenny came to them.

"So, how do you like the party so far?", Jenny asked. Tony just smiled.

"It's beautiful, Director", Kate said.

"I know, right?", Jenny replied. A bell rang.

"Oh, it's time for Secret Santas!", Jenny said. "I have to go on stage!"

Jenny ran to the stage with Gibbs. She started talking.

"Okay, Secret Santas, now it's time to give your _children_ their presents!", Jenny said. Everybody started mumbling and giving bags to each other. Kate turned to Tony. Tony had a bit of a scared look on his face.

"Tony?", Kate asked.

"Kate?", Tony replied.

"I want to give you something", Kate said. She pulled out a present from her purse. Tony took it.

"So you _did _get me!", Tony was surprised. She smirked at him. He smirked back. He opened it.

"How to… _How to steal a million_…", Tony said, near to his tears. "You do get me, Kate"

He hugged her. He then let go.

"Kate, I have something for you too", he said. He picked a bag from the floor.

"Don't open it right now…", Tony whispered. She smiled.

"Kate, I've got to say something to you", Tony said.

"Okay", she said. He was just standing.

"Oh, you meant in private", Kate said.

"Yeah", Tony answered, a bit nervous. They went to the keeping room. They closed the door. Gibbs saw them.

"Oh, no, they didn't", Gibbs said.

"They didn't do what?", Jenny asked.

"They broke rule number 12", Gibbs said.

"And what's that?"

_In the keeping room…_

"Kate, I…", Tony stuttered. Kate looked at him, inpatient.

"I like you", Tony said.

"I know", Kate said.

"I'm sorry for not… Wait, you know?", Tony was confused.

"Yeah… I like you too, Tony", Kate said.

"I'm glad…", Tony said.

"As a co-worker and a friend!", Kate said happily.

"No, I mean… I like, _like _you", Tony said.

"Like like me?", asked Kate.

"Yes, Katie. I love you", Tony confessed. Kate dropped her jaw.

"I…uh…wow" Kate barely said, shocked. Tony slapped his forehead.

"Sorry, Kate…That just came out, I was so stupid. Thought you'd like me too" He grunted under his breath. He was about to leave the room.

"Tony, wait!" Kate grabbed his arm. Tony sighed.

"You don't have to pretend, Kate" Tony muttered, upset. Kate pulled him in and closed the door.

"What…" Tony started, but was interrupted by Kate's lips crashing on his.

They kissed passionately.

Suddenly, Gibbs opened the door and hit Tony in the face.

"OUCH!", Tony yelled as he fell on the floor.

"What the hell were you doing in here?", asked Gibbs angrily.

"We were just talking…", Kate said quickly. Jenny appeared behind Gibbs. She kissed him.

"Come on, Jethro…", Jenny said. "You don't care what they have done"

"You're right", Gibbs said, with a deep sigh.

"Rule number 12 can be wrong sometimes, huh?", Jenny said and smiled at Kate.

"Yeah", Gibbs mumbled. They came out. Jenny winked to Kate.

"Tony, are you okay?", Kate asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!", Tony said sarcastically. "Just a little blood going out of my nose, nothing big!"

"Oh, God" Kate whispered and picked him up of the floor.

* * *

**Okay. That's it. AWWWWWKWARD... Review if you liked it... If you didn't... I dunno. So... Next chapter is coming soon... Or not.**


End file.
